Iron Woman
by Charmer Mystic
Summary: Artemis Stark thought she's been through everything with her being one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top assassin. But she comes to find out being Tony Stark's sister is more dangerous.
1. Chapter 1 rewrite

Artemis Lillian Stark, an agent for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics, set in Caesar's Palace Casino and Hotel watching clips play of her brother and even a few of her since she helped Tony with some stuff.

Artemis glanced to her left and saw her brother still wasn't there, but she did see Obadiah, a man that Artemis didn't trust at all.

Artemis faced forward when the video stopped playing and the Stark siblings close friend James Rhodes stepped up to the podium and called Tony a patriot "it is a great pleasure to present this Apogee Award to my friend and great mentor Tony Stark"

People began applauding but Tony was nowhere to be seen, Rhodey looked at Art who sighed and stood up. Art walked up the stage and took the award "you're a life saver" Rhodey whisper to her giving her a hug then turned to the crowd "Artemis Stark everyone."

Art smiled stepping up to the podium and looked at the coward "I may not be my brother but you've got the better looking Stark" Art joked and the crowd laughed "seriously on behalf of my brother, I'll like to thank everyone. I know he is honored to receive this award. Thank you"

Artemis walked off stage and walked to the casino where she could see her brother surrounded by women "Tony" she said and Tony looked at her "my beautiful sister" Tony said looking at her "I'm heading home" she said kissing her brother's cheek "ok" he said.

Artemis walked to her limo and the chauffer open the door for her "thank you" she said and got in. When she did she was greeted by her godson's laughter "Peter" she cooed taking him from her assistant Addison 'Salt' Mercer

Peter Parker is Artemis godson and lives with his Aunt and Uncle in New York.

The screen that was blocking the front came down "Coulson" she greeted him. Coulson smirked "you got a new mission" he said "so then why is Peter here not that I'm not glad to see him" Artemis asked

Coulson smirked "because you have to figure out who selling your company's weapons to terrorists" he said.

Artemis glared "what" she growled and Coulson nodded

"Romanov was in Afghanistan and saw some people with your company's weapons" he explained. Artemis huffed at that "I'm going there tomorrow for the Jericho missile demo" she said and Coulson nodded.

They next morning Artemis entered the lab and saw her brother working on a car "sup Tony" she said walking over to her station. Tony waved at her as Artemis got the tools to work on the hover bike she was building

The two worked in silence and when the clock reached a half past eight Salt came in carrying Peter and behind her entered Tony's assistant Virginia 'Pepper' Potts.

Salt went to Artemis desk "Artemis there's some stuff you need to sign before you leave" she said and Artemis walked over to her.

Artemis read the reports and signed them "so are you ok with watching Peter for me" Artemis asked and Salt nodded.

Artemis left to go get ready to leave and made sure to grab her Sai and their holsters that straps to her back along with some other weapons.

Artemis then grabbed a jacket and headed down to the basement with her suitcase that has some more weapons in them.

Artemis drove herself to the airport with Salt and Peter in the car. The two got out and Artemis greeted Rhodey with a smile after she got Peter out of his car seat "Artemis, you're late" he said giving her a hug "no you're just earlier" she said.

Rhodey snorted then gave Salt a hug and took Peter from Artemis "when we get on the plane your need to give all your weapons to me" he said.

Artemis gasped at that "why" she said "because the general is weird about civilians having hidden weapons" he replied. "But I'm not a civilian, I'm a very high agent" Artemis whined since Rhodey knows all about her job since she sometimes needs to land a jet onto an air force base.

Rhodey handed Peter to Salt and patted Artemis's back then frowned when he felt the Sais "really Artemis you brought you Sais" he questioned and Artemis nodded "they always comes with me" she explained.

Rhodey nodded "I know but you have to remove them" he told her gently "but Rhodey" she whined.

Salt was watching amused "Artemis no but I'll let you keep the knife you have in your boot" Rhodey said. Artemis nodded with a pout, she then walked onto the plane and headed to her area then began removing her weapons even her Sais.

Once they were removed Artemis exited the plane "now I feel naked" she muttered. The two smirked as Tony arrived "now Salt if he gets fussy call the bird and he'll sing to him" Artemis said.

Salt rolled her eyes "I know this isn't the first time I had to watch him" she said. Artemis nodded then gave Peter a kiss on the cheek "bye baby Mama loves you" she said then headed to the plane. Tony walked over to his nephew "Peter you give Salt and Pepper trouble alright" he said rubbing his head. Salt glared at him as Peter laughed, Tony grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek "later Salt" he said heading towards the plane.

Once the plane took off Artemis headed to her area and went to sleep.

When it came time for to demonstrate the Jericho missile she was bored. When it was finished she was sitting in a Humvee staring out the window wishing she could have stayed home with her godson especially since he's going to start walking soon

"I feel like I'm being driven to a court martial. This is crazy, what did I do? Seriously I feel like you're going to pull over and shoot me. Are we not allowed to talk?" Tony said. Artemis sighed, she should have figured Tony wouldn't stay quiet for long "Hey, Forrest."

The soldier in back with them, who Tony named Forest, spoke up "we can talk, sir"

"Oh, I see, so it's personal" Tony said

"No, you intimidate them" the driver said

"Good god you're a woman. I honestly couldn't have called that." He said, scrutinizing the female driver. "I'd apologize but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman" the woman said.

"Well you actually have excellent bone structure, I'm having a hard time not looking at you now, is that weird?"

Artemis glared at her brother wishing she would have rode with Rhodey, as everyone laughed

"Hey it's ok! Laugh!" her brother said loudly.

"Sir, I actually have a question" the man in the front seat next to the driver looked back at them.

"Yes, of course, please" He opened questions

"Is it true you went twelve on twelve with last year's cover models?"

"That is an excellent question. Yes and no because March and I had a scheduling conflict but it evened out because for Christmas it was twins" Tony said causing Artemis to wrinkle her nose

"Anything else?" He asked

Forest actually raised his hand. "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?"

"Yes, that is very cool" Tony said, removing his sunglasses.

Then the guy pulled a camera out of his bag and handed it to the guy in the front seat. Artemis tried not to get into the picture but her brother had other plans "seriously" she whined but Tony ignored her "I don't want to see this on your Myspace page. And please, no gang signs." He said, as the guy pulled the peace sign.

"Oh go ahead throw it up there. I love peace, I would be out of a job if there was peace." He smiled, as does Artemis when the truck in front of them blow up.

Artemis cursed silently in Russian as the driver stopped "What's going on?" Tony asked, for once sounding shaken. As the lady got out of the truck, she was shot down.

"Jimmy, stay with the Starks!" the front seat guy said, as he climbed out of the car and he climbed down from the truck and tried to stay low and use it as cover.

"Stay down!" Forest shouted, Tony and Artemis got down and Artemis glanced at her watch that if she pressed a button it alerted her boss of an emergency but before Artemis could think any more of it the front seat guy was shoot

"Son of a bitch!" the guy with the siblings shouted, he got up and got out of the car, leaving them. "Hey, hey, hey! Wait! Give me a gun!" Tony and Artemis shouted to him, but the soldier just turned round and shouted "stay here!" at them through the window.

A blast came killing the last soldier

A blast of fire from nowhere made both Stark's dazed.

"Tony stay here" Artemis ordered but Tony got out anyway "the one time Rhodes makes me leave my weapons is the one time I need them" she muttered then exited the Humvee after activating the distress signal on her watch

"Tony" she yelled picking up a gun and began shooting the terrorists, using the Humvee as cover.

Artemis saw her brother run behind a rock and began running to him.

But before she got there a Stark Industries missile landed in front of her.

She began running away from the missile

A roar was all Artemis heard then blinding pain in her arm, "Artemis" she heard as she fell to the sand and the last thought before she blacked out was ~I thought Budapest would kill me

* * *

When Artemis woke up she saw Salt sleeping in a chair by her bed with Peter sleeping on her chest "Salt" she said waking the blonde up "Artemis thank god" she said then pressed a button to call a nurse. The nurse came then when she saw Artemis was up went to go get the doctor "how long was I out" Artemis asked her "two days" Salt replied as the doctor came in.

Salt then left to give them some privacy

Artemis tuned him out until she heard something about her arm "what about my arm" she asked him.

The doctor looked at her "your right arm is gone" he said causing Art to look down and see it was true "how didn't I notice that" she questioned.

The doctor continued but Artemis wasn't listening 'cause she was trying to figure out how she was going to be an assassin with just one arm.

When the doctor left Salt came back in with a now awake Peter "when can I leave" she asked "today" Salt replied handing her Peter.

Peter smiled at her "I'll go get your discharge papers" Salt leaving the room again

The ride home was mostly quiet "what happened" Artemis asked Salt, who was driving "Fury got your signal and sent a team that helped the soldiers" she began "when they got there it was only you but no Tony."

Artemis let tears fall at that at that and Salt wasn't surprised "hey they'll find him" she said to her and Artemis nodded

"Does Fury know" Artemis asked looking at her stump "yeah but he hasn't told anyone else. He doesn't want the two distract on their mission" Salt explained "plus he knows that you'll be building a substituted for it anyway"

Artemis smirked "damn right I will" she said

* * *

They got to the house and Artemis went straight to the lab with Peter as Salt went to take care of press issues.

When they entered the lab Artemis set Peter at his play area and let him fiddle with things while she started up a new project

"JARVIS, start a search for Tony" Artemis ordered "start from where we were attacked and work from there. Be on the lookout for strange blasts in mountains or caves"

"Right away Miss Stark" the AI said and Art looked at her godson who was playing with a toy bow

Artemis smiled and started to design a new arm "let's see the arm has to be flexible" Artemis said jolting down ideas "very durable, plus have a hidden weapon, in case I ever get captured"

The next few hours the Artemis designed the new arm while Peter played with his toys

Artemis looked at the time "let's go get something to eat" she said and Peter smiled up at her held up his arms.

Artemis stood up and picked him up "so what do you want to eat" Art asked her godson when they got to the kitchen "carrots" at that Peter cheered

Artemis nodded then looked at the high chair then Peter "Salt" she called and Salt walked in took Peter and set him in his high chair then set a bag of food on the table

Artemis set in front of Peter and began feeding him "Artemis, Coulson is calling" Salt said taking the food out of the bag. Art sighed "ignore him" she said not feeling up to talking to the handler

* * *

Over the next three months Artemis was either working on finding Tony or working on her new arm, while ignoring her handler and partners

"How's the arm coming along" Salt asked coming down

"I can't find a power source that will be stable enough to power the arm" Artemis said.

Salt nodded "Nat called again and said that if you don't answer next she will come here and hurt you" she said

Artemis groaned at that as Pepper came into the lab "Artemis, he's been found" Pepper said. The two looked at her "really" Artemis asked and Pepper nodded with tears in her eyes.

Artemis smiled as tears appeared in her eyes "we're going to meet them at the air force base" Pepper commented "let's go" Artemis said standing up. Artemis picked Peter up from his play area

When they got to the base Artemis stood by Pepper and Salt with Peter, who was playing with her locket, in her arms.

The plane landed and Artemis wiped her tears before Tony could see them.

The ramp lowered and Rhodey helped Tony down and Tony waved away the paramedics that was heading towards him

"Hmm… Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?" he asked Pepper when he got to them.

"Tears of joy, I hate job hunting," she smiled.

"Yeah, vacation's over," he said then turned to his sister and pulled her into a hug being mindful of Peter "Art I thought you were dead"

Art smiled returning the hug "it'll take more then a missile to kill me" she said then noticed something hard on Tony's chest.

She tapped it and looked at him confused "later" he said and Art nodded.

Tony glanced at Artemis's right arm "what the" he asked grabbing her arm and saw the prosthetic "it was blown off" Artemis explained. Tony gave her puppy eyes "it wasn't your fault" Artemis told him

They got into the car and Tony set Peter in his lap. Salt set up front with Happy

"Where to, Sir?" Happy asked from the driver's seat.

"Take us to hospital, please, Happy." Pepper answered.

"No," Tony contradicted.

"No? Tony you have to go to the hospital. The doctor has to look at you." Pepper tried to reason with him.

"No is a complete answer. I don't have to do anything." Tony said flat out,

"I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger and the other..."

"That is enough of that." Pepper interrupted

"…is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."

"Call for a press conference?" Pepper asked "What on earth for?"

"Hogan drive, cheeseburger first," Tony ordered.

Art rolled her eyes at her brother who was making faces at Peter

* * *

They got to Stark Industries and Artemis stood behind with Pepper and Salt, who was holding Peter, as Stane led Tony to the podium "what is your brother up to" Pepper asked and Artemis shrugged "hell if I know but I have a feeling it's going to be big" Art said

"Ms. Potts" someone said from the other side of Pepper and Artemis tensed and slowly began edging away as Salt hid a smirk. Peter head whipped to where the voice was coming from and smiled

"Yes." Pepper replied, "Can I help you?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" the man asked.

"I'm not a part of the press conference but it about to start," Pepper informed him. "I'm not a reporter, I'm Agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division," he said handing Pepper a card.

"That's quite a mouthful," said Pepper

"I know. We are working on it," Agent Coulson deadpanned.

Artemis and Salt snorted

"We've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, and The CIA." Pepper told him. Yeah they were and they all left when Artemis glared at them

"We're more of an organization with a specific focus, we need to debrief Mr. Stark about the circumstances of his escape."

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?" Pepper said

"Thank you." He smiled and walked away making sure to give Salt and Artemis a meaningful look

Artemis sighed relieved the turn to the podium "Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can… A little less formal and…" Tony said while unwrapping his burger, and then took a bite. "Sis get up here" Tony called out, and waved at Artemis to come to him.

Artemis sighed and walked up to the stage and set besides her brother

"I never got to say goodbye to Dad." He said to Obadiah, and then turned to the press.

"I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did; if he was ever conflicted; if he ever had doubts; or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels…" Tony began

Artemis kept the emotions from showing on her face, she knew her father had regrets that's why he told her about the program he helped founded, well it did help Artemis liked snooping and found stuff about the it

"I saw young Americans killed, by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I become part of system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

From the back Salt noticed the change in Stane's face and made a note to tell Artemis later

"Mr. Stark?" asked news reporter.

"Yes," Tony acknowledged.

"What happen over there?" he asked.

"I… I had my eyes opened. I came to realized that I have more to offer to this world," Tony started, as he stood up and Artemis stood up with him, "than just making things that blow up."

"Tone where are you going with this" Art asked

"An excellent question Artemis" Tony said

"So… effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International…"

The press jumped from the ground and started to asked questions. "...until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be." Tony continued as Stane pulled Tony away from the podium.

Artemis led Tony away from the chaos and to Happy as Stane took the stage "What we should take from this is that Tony is back!" he said.

* * *

**Let me know how you guys like the rewrite. I try to have the others up soon **


	2. The Suits rewrite

Artemis narrowed her eyes "I'll meet you back at the house" she said then went to Salt "Agent Carbonell" someone said from behind them and Art turned around to see Coulson.

Artemis sighed and headed to his car with Salt following "you've been ignoring me" Coulson said as Salt strapped Peter into the car seat "you see why" Artemis said pointing to her prosthetic arm.

Coulson nodded "don't worry I'm working on something that will help but until I have a stable power source for it, I can't come to work" Artemis said

"Good the less people there that know the better" Coulson said "I'll tell the Director"

They pulled up to the mansion and Art opened her door and got out along with Salt. She walked over to get Peter "it'll just be you. Hill and the Director right" she asked and Coulson nodded "good the last thing I need is for them to get distracted on a mission" Art said then shut the door.

* * *

They got into the house and Salt went to go put Peter down for a nap

Artemis entered the lab while removing her jacket and saw Tony there looking at her arm design

Tony looked at her and winced "Art I'm-" he began seeing the prosthetic "stop it wasn't your fault" Art cut him off then tapped his chest where she saw a glow through his muscle shirt "now what's this" she asked.

Tony smiled "a mini arc reactor" he said then began explaining how he escaped captivity "wait hold up, you mean to tell me you build that thing in a cave" Artemis asked amazed and Tony nodded "you want to help me build a more reliable one" he asked and she nodded excitedly.

They work all night on the new mini reactor

Around five they finished and Artemis walked to her room but made a detour to Peter's nursery. The nursery was blue with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. Artemis saw he was up "hey baby why are you up" she asked and Peter giggled at her and held his arms up.

Artemis laughed and picked him up "it looks like I'm not getting any sleep" she muttered going to Peter's toy box and got the stuff hawk out.

* * *

A quarter to noon Artemis was in the living room with Peter trying to get him to walk "come on Peter, come to Mommy" she said and Salt was standing by with a camera waiting to film him.

Peter looked up from his stuffed Hawk and laughed at her "I'm killing Clinton next time I see him" Artemis muttered. Salt laughed putting the camera away and as Artemis stood up and stretched "Mama" Peter said crawling towards Artemis.

Artemis laughed picking him up as Tony came up from the lab "hey I'm going out" he said and Artemis nodded.

Artemis set Peter back on the floor "so Salt how are you and Matt" she asked walking to the kitchen with Peter crawling after her with the hawk still in his grasped.

Salt followed her with a frowned "We're just friends Art" she said and Art rolled her eyes "right and I don't have very good dreams about Clinton" she muttered.

Salt sighed at that wishing those two will just together already

The rest of the time was spent playing with Peter and trying to get him to walk.

* * *

Tony got home an hour later and went straight to the lab and a few minutes later Artemis and Salt entered the lab and saw Tony looking at a suit design "is that how you escaped" Artemis asked and Tony nodded "I think I have something that can power your arm" he said "what" Artemis asked "a mini reactor" Tony said "I'll build you one but you have to let me build you a suit"

Artemis thought about it then nodded "It has to be flexible" she said shaking her brother's hand "great let's get to work" Tony said "Salt design Artemis a suit while we build another reactor"

Over the next few weeks a lot of projects were going on; Peter was designing a suit, Tony was working on flight boots for the two suits and Artemis was making her new arm out of a strong iron and putting the reactor into the palm.

Tony finally finished the boots and arms "Start mark, half a meter, and back and center." He said to the camera

"Tony are you sure this is a good idea" Artemis asked looking up from checking the arm and making sure Peter was still on the floor beside her "of course it is" Tony said.

Salt rolled her eyes "at least have Dummy on standby" she said then went back to the suit design

Tony rolled his eyes "Dummy, look alive; You're on standby for fire safety." he said to the robotic arm holding the fire extinguisher.

Artemis sighed "Okay. Activate hand controls, sis." Tony instructed, in a ready position

Art sighed and pressed a few buttons besides her then gave Tony a thumbs up

"We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift. And 3, 2, 1…" Tony said to camera

Artemis looked up just in time to see Tony do a back flip into the wall and Dummy sprayed him with the fire extinguisher

Artemis and Salt laughed "what went wrong" Tony asked taking the boots off and walked over to his sister

Artemis looked up "your body mass wasn't stabilized" she said "that's why I'm adding a flight stabilizer to my arm"

Tony nodded and began building him some.

An hour later Artemis was finally finished with her arm "Salt take Peter upstairs" Artemis ordered as she set on the medical bed.

Salt nodded, picked up Peter then headed upstairs "Art you ready" Tony said getting the anesthetic ready. Artemis nodded. Tony sighed then gave her the anesthetic "this is going to hurt" he said "I probably felt worse" Art said.

Tony then picked up the arm as the anesthetic began to work "you might be out a few days because of the pain" he said and Artemis nodded "think of a happy place" he joked.

Artemis glared at him "what, you have to have a happy place" Tony said "my happy place involves a very hot man that loves archery" Artemis said causing Tony to smile "there's my sister that I love."

* * *

A few days later Artemis woke up to see her brother finishing his flight stabilizers "how did it go" she asked surprising Tony.

Tony looked at her "stupid Ninja Sister" he muttered walking over to her

"The attachment went ok but you have to try it out to see if it's up to par" he said.

Artemis looked at her arm amazed and moved her fingers "it looks just like a human hand but iron" she said then lifted her arm up slowly and barely winced "I not felling any pain" she said

Tony grinned "Salt will be down later to show you your suit" he said then walked over to his work table.

A few hours later Artemis was practicing with her arm while Tony placed his flight stabilizer on his arm.

Pepper then came downstairs with Salt "I've been buzzing you, didn't you hear the intercom?" she asked, carrying a box and two cups of coffee.

Artemis took her cup of coffee from her walked over to the holo table with Salt.

"I thought you were done making weapons?" she asked, looking at the arm piece Tony had on, admittedly it did look like a weapon.

"We are" Art shrugged "That's a flight stabilizer."

"It's completely harmless." Tony said, he put the setting too high and shooting backwards.

Artemis snorted "I didn't expect that." Tony said standing up "Obadiah's upstairs." Pepper said

"Ok, great, I'll be right up." Tony said. Pepper nodded then left.

Tony took his flight stabilizer off and left.

Artemis turned to her assistant "show me my suit" she asked and Salt nodded pulling up the suit design.

Artemis started bouncing in place when she saw it "it's like my spy suit" she said and Salt nodded "yeah it's made of a metal alloy that's allows you to do your ninja moves but it's almost indescribable" Salt explained to her.

Artemis grinned hugging him "I love you Salt" she said slowly moving the image around to see the full suit.

Salt smiled "oh archer called while you were out" she said. Artemis looked over at her "what he want" she asked

"to see when he's going to get his partner back" Salt responded

"and you told him"

"you have to make sure your brother's alright before coming back"

"he believe you"

"Nope, so I told him you'll call him when you're not busy"

Artemis sighed then grabbed her phone off the work table "I'll call him now" she said going upstairs.

She got upstairs just in time to hear her brother yell

"It doesn't matter!" Tony said, "We own the controlling interest in the company."

Artemis frowned at that but decided to ask her brother later since she didn't really want to show Obadiah her arm. She doesn't trust him at all so she decided to head to her room.

When she got there she saw someone sitting on her bed and holding Peter up in the air smiling and Peter was laughing "what the hell" she said "how'd you get past Jarvis"

The person chuckled "Salt let me in" he said Artemis sighed and laid down on her bed looking at the two "he loves that hawk you got him" she said "a few days ago I was trying to get him to walk but all he wanted to do was play with that hawk"

Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye, chuckled and laid down beside her with Peter sitting between them. He then looked at Artemis arm "what happen to your arm" he asked.

Art glanced at her new arm "it was blown off when I was in Afghanistan" she said "I built in a weapon"

Clint rolled his eyes "figures you would, what you built in" he asked.

Artemis smiled "a Taser" she said.

Clint laughed "Coulson will love that" he said causing Art to laugh

Peter got tired of being ignored and hit Clint's stomach "oh Peter you got an arm on ya" Clint said as Peter laughed. Clint picked him up and held him above him "you're a brat kiddo" he said as Artemis laid her head on his shoulder

A few hours later Salt quietly open Artemis's door and smiled at the scene in front of her. Artemis was curled up to Clint's side with an arm over Peter who was on Clint's chest. Clint had an arm wrapped around Artemis's waist and a hand on Peter's back "Jarvis take a picture and send it to my phone along with my laptop" Salt whispered "yes Ms. Mercer" JARVIS replied.

Salt silently shut the door "not dating my ass" she whispered

* * *

A few days later Clint took Peter back to his aunt and uncle. Salt sent the picture to Nat and Artemis, who made it her background on her phone and computer

Right now Artemis was back down in the lab with Tony and Salt

"Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option, Dummy is still on fire safety," Tony said to camera, then turned to look at Dummy, "If you douse me again, and I'm not on fire, I'm donating you to a city college." he threatened, as he prepared for his first flight with the flight stabilizing gloves.

"Alright, nice and easy, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity."

Artemis smirked and put on her left stabilizer and her boots waiting for her turn to test. Tony lifted off the ground and it was actually working

Tony then cut the power and grinned at his sister "Nothing blew up so I think we are ready for another around." said Tony as he gained his balance on the floor. He turned to Dummy who was following his every move. "Dummy, please don't follow me around with it, either, cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down! If something happens, then come in." Tony ordered. Dummy whined as he lowered the fire extinguisher nozzle.

Artemis giggled "Art bring it up to 2.5. I want to take this slow." Tony said and she nodded

"And three, two, one."

Tony went up into the air a little bit higher and with more power than the last test.

While Tony was trying to gain control, he flew backwards and over to his expensive foreign cars.

"Okay, this is where I don't want to be!" he exclaimed, and then whined, "Not the car, not the car! Yikes! Table!"

He managed to fly away from his cars and now was all over the shop.

Artemis decided to move to the door since Tony was losing control but he put his hand in front of him to stop advancing.

He laughed nervously as he began moving back to the launch grid, "Could be worse! Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay… okay…"

When Tony landed on the pad Artemis cut the power. Dummy lifted the fire extinguisher up and pointed it at Tony.

"No! Ah-ah-ah-ah! Ah!" Tony exclaimed, stopping the robot before he was doused again. Artemis grinned at the success

"Yeah, I can fly." Tony smirked, full of himself then looked at his sister "your turn"

Artemis nodded then walked over to the pad as Tony went to the computers while taking off his stabilizers "1% first Tone" she said and Tony nodded activating the power

Artemis then lifted off the ground and smiled "sweet" she then looked at Tony "bring the power up to 2.5%" she said "are you sure you want to do that in the air" he asked and Art nodded

Tony then turned the power up and Artemis lost control for a second and almost ran into a wall "Art watch out" Tony said. Art throw her hands up and stopped herself.

She then went back to the pad and landed so Tony cut the power "now let's add them to the suits" she said grinning.

Tony nodded grinning as well

* * *

Artemis was putting her suit on and looked at herself in a mirror "Salt does this suit make my butt look big" she asked and Salt ignored her going over to the computer

"You ready to go test the suits out" Tony asked after Jarvis finished putting his suit on

Artemis nodded as the face plate of her helmet came down.

"Jarvis, are you there?" Tony asked.

"At your service, sir." the British voice responded.

"Art can you hear us" Tony asked

"Loud and clear" she responded as she stretched to see how well the suit fit. She nodded to herself when she felt the suit move with her almost like a second skin

"Engage heads up display." Tony ordered.

"Import all preferences from home interface" Tony said.

"Alright Jarvis, what do you say?"

"I have indeed been uploaded, sir." Jarvis informed, "We're online and ready."

"Can we start the virtual walk-around?" Tony asked.

"Importing preferences, and calibrating virtual environment," Jarvis added.

"Do a check on control surfaces, Jarvis" Artemis said.

"As you wish." Jarvis replied, and then set to his task and a virtual replica appeared on the built in screen inside her helmet.

"Test complete." said Jarvis "Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."

"Uh…yeah… Tell you what," Tony interrupted, disregarding what Jarvis said, "Do a weather and ATC check."

"Start listening in on ground control." Tony instructed

"Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is…" Jarvis started.

"Sometimes you have to run before you can walk." Tony said, before his thrusters came on, Artemis smirked turning her thrusters on and was soon shooting up out of the curved ramp and shooting into the night sky,

Art laughed and cheered along with Tony as they flew through the air, looking at Malibu spread out before them. Artemis felt like anything was possible in her suit. Tony flew round the huge lit up Ferris wheel

"Alright, let's see what this thing can do." Tony said, shooting straight up.

Artemis laughed knowing her brother would do something like this

"What's SR-71's record, Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir." Jarvis answered.

"Records are made to be broken! Come on!" Tony exclaimed.

Artemis followed for a while then stopped "Tony stop the ice would cause the suit to sort out" she called

"Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring." Jarvis informed.

"Keep going!" Tony said, ignoring the warnings.

"Higher!" Tony ordered Jarvis.

A minute later Tony began falling back and the suit wasn't responsive "Damn it Anthony" she said flying up to catch him, but before she could the suit came back online "you idiot you gave me a heart attack"

Tony laughed "let's go home" he said and the siblings headed to the mansion

When they got there they hovered on the roof "kill power" Artemis ordered then landed like a cat when Jarvis did.

When Tony landed he crashed through the roof, crash landing on top of the piano, then through to the shop, crushing an old vintage blue roadster.

Artemis rolled her eyes and hopped down the hole and removed her suit "that was fun" she said as Dummy douse Tony with the installed fire extinguisher

Salt helped Tony up as Artemis waved Dummy away "that suit must be heavy" Artemis stated then looked through the holes in the ceilings "Pepper's going to kill us" and Tony nodded


	3. Sparrow rewrite

The next day Artemis was in the dance studio doing ballet when her phone rang "yes Tony" she answered "what color do you want your suit" he asked.

Artemis thought for a second "Purple and Black" she responded then hung up.

Artemis went back to ballet as the TV played in the background.

"Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society."

"The Stark Sibling's haven't been seen in public since Tony Starks bizarre and highly controversial press conference." Here Art stopped dancing and faced the TV

"Some claim that Tony Stark is suffering from post traumatic stress, and that Artemis Stark has hidden from the press for reasons unknown. Whatever the case maybe, no one expects them here tonight."

Artemis glared then went up to her room to get a killer dress on. Art walked into her closet and looked through her dresses "why is this in here" she muttered looking over a pink dress "I'll give it to Nat or Rory."

She then came to a purple dress she never seen before, she took it off the rack and held it up to her body and looked in the mirror.

She smirked just as there was a knock on her door "Sis you feel like crashing our own party" he asked "yeah already have a dress picked" she called back.

She slipped the dress on and smirked "JARVIS how do you think I should do my hair" she asked "I suggest curled over one shoulder" the AI replied "thank you JARVIS" she said.

She heated up the curling iron while she did her make-up, she made her eyes look smoky and dangerous. Then she curled her hair over her shoulder; lastly she put on black heels. She looked in the mirror and smirked knowing if she was at HQ then recruits would run scared, expect Casey.

Art walked out of the room and down to the living room where Tony was waiting. Artemis smirked at Tony's shocked face "oh gess you have Mom's smirk" he complained knowing that smirk means trouble. Art shrugged taking Tony's offered arm "I can't help it Mom was badass" she said "can't argue with you there" Tony said.

* * *

The two got to the Disney Music Hall and Tony got out of the car, throw the keys to the valet and hurried around the car to help his sister out of the car.

The press gasped when they saw Artemis arm but she just smiled "thank you Tony" she said kissing his cheek and the press ate it up.

Tony smirked knowing his sister was being affectionate because the press played right into their hands, it was something their mother taught them

~_Maria Stark looked at her children who were fighting about whose better Captain America or Bucky Barnes. Howard looked over his paper at them "I'm blaming you, Nikko, Lily and Peggy" he said to Maria then went back to his paper._

_Maria rolled her eyes "Children that's enough" she said and the two stopped instantly "remember this okay when out in the press make sure to behave as if you're closer than Bucky and Steve. If you do then the press will eat right out of your hand." The siblings got mischievous smiles and ran out of the room "Maria did you just tell them that to get them to behavior when in public" Howard asked._

_Maria looked at her husband shocked "I would never lie to my kids like that" she said. Howard gave her a look "ok maybe a little" she admitted causing him to chuckle and kiss her temple._~

Cameras flashed and people asked for autographs

"Do you remember me, Tony?" A big boobed blonde asked

"Sure don't" Tony stated didn't even bother to look.

Obadiah was giving an interview, but turned to see them. His face set, Artemis eyes narrowed at that remembering what Salt told her about the look on Obadiah's face when Tony mentioned the killings with stark weapons.

They walked up to him. "What's the world coming to, when we have to crash our own party?" Tony asked, smiling.

"Well look at you both."

"We'll see you inside." Art said, and led her brother inside, but Obadiah stopped them before they could get to the doors.

"Hey, take it slow. I have the board right where we want them." He said

"Yeah, sure it's just cabin fever; we'll only be a minute." Tony said

They both walked to the bar where they ordered something to drink

"Rum and coke please" Art ordered putting a 50 in the tip jar. She watched the talk between Tony and Coulson while sipping her drink and smirked when Tony blew him off to go dance with Pepper.

A second later her drink was taking "you better be someone I like" Art said and turned to see Jasmine Barnes standing there taking a drink of the alcohol "I swear why I agree to play these things I never know" Jazz said

Jasmine Barnes is someone who the Stark siblings known their whole life since her godfather is their father. She even used to babysit them when they still lived in New York.

She's a cellist that they hire to play most of the benefits they have. Plus she is Salt's mom but you couldn't tell by look at her since the women in their family age gracefully and slowly.

Art shook her head and ordered another drink "what did someone hit on you again" she asked and Jasmine nodded.

Art started looking around then grinned when she saw Clint, with his back to her, talking to someone "Miss Barnes" Coulson said standing in front of Jasmine.

The two women looked at him "care to dance" he asked holding out his hand. Jazz looked at Art "go I'm going to get Hawkass to dance with me" Art explained and Jazz accept.

Art walked passed a balcony, then backed tracked and grinned seeing Tony and Pepper alone but decided to give some privacy.

She reached Clint and tapped his shoulder "Artemis, nice to see you" he said turning around.

He then gapped her dress, yeah sure he seen Artemis in dress for undercover missions but she never wore one that caught so much attention as this one.

Clint notice people looking and took Artemis hand and kissed her knuckles "care to dance" he asked.

Artemis nodded and Clint led her to the dance floor. They began dancing and the rest of the world just faded away.

A few people away Salt was dancing with a man and noticed Art and Clint dancing close and the look in their eyes.

She grinned excusing herself from her partner and walked over to her mom only to see her dancing with Coulson.

She raised her eyebrow and looked between the two couples then took a picture of each on her Stark phone. She then sent the pictures to Nat, then decided to head to the bar.

She ordered a martini when someone came to stand beside her "so who's the guy getting chummy with my sister" Tony asked as the bartender gave Salt her drink and he order his.

Salt glanced at Tony and saw he was looking at Artemis and Clint "he's ok" Salt said "Grammy likes him."

Tony nodded at that since if Lillian Steward approved of someone then they're ok.

Tony then looked towards his right and quickly looked towards Salt again "the blonde coming towards us does she look mad" he asked and Salt nodded.

The blonde arrived and Salt walked away since it was Pepper's job to deal with Tony's one night stands.

Back to the dancing assassins, Artemis smiled at Clint "so how are you and Morse" she asked for once not growling out Morse's name.

Clint sighed since it was a known fact that Natasha Romanov and Artemis Carbonell hates Bobbi Morse "good" he responded "you let her meet Grammy yet" Art asked.

Clint shook his head just as Tony appeared "I have to steal my sister" he said and Clint nodded. Art walked after her brother as Clint went to go play big brother to Salt.

Tony showed her some pictures as they walked "what the hell" she asked flipping through them "I don't know let's go talk Obadiah" Tony said

The two walked over to him "I'll let you talk, my kind of talking usually involves physical harm" Artemis said "that was Mom's approach and what do you do anyway" Tony asked but Artemis just smirked.

"Have you seen these pictures?!" Tony demanded, Obadiah pulled them further away from the paparazzi "Artemis, Tony, you can't afford to be this naïve."

"Naïve?! I was naïve before, when you they told me this is the line, we don't cross it, and this is how we do business" Tony said as Artemis seethed at being called naïve, the last person that called her naïve ended up in the hospital for six months.

"Listen, if we're double-dealing under the table, _are_ we double-dealing?" Artemis asked, Obi looked at them both in the eye and turned "Come on, let's take a picture. Picture time everybody!"

Artemis gave the cameras a fake grin while linking arms with Tony "who do you think locked you out? I filed the injunctions against you, it was the only way I could protect you both." Obi then walked away

Artemis then began thinking all the ways she could torture Obi maybe have Nikko, which as usually includes Wade's, help. No wonder her mom never liked him.

The siblings got into the car and headed home with emotionless faces.

* * *

They got home and Artemis wiped off her make up then began putting her hair up so it wouldn't get in the way.

"The fifteen mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into a hell, a modern-day heart of darkness. Simple farmers have been driven from their homes in peaceful villages, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new-found power." The reporter said

Tony was sitting on the couch screwing on his suits arm as he watched TV

"Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant."

Artemis wince when she heard the gun fire no matter how many times she killed, it's the unjustified killings that got to her.

"Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by locals as the Ten Rings."

Artemis looked at Tony remembering him telling him about the terrorist group that held him in that cave. Plus Fury told her about the new terrorist group that popped up.

"As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission; a mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way." The T.V showed the weapons.

Artemis got her assassin face on and stood on the platform to help with the assembly of her suit.

"With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees. Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents, either forced to join their militia..."

Tony then aimed his hand and shot a blast at the lights at the other side of the room.

"Desperate refugees clutch yellowed photographs, holding them up to anyone who will stop. A child's simple question, 'Where are my mother and father?'"

"There's very little hope for these refugees; Refugees who can only wonder who, if anyone will help."

Tony then raised his hand and aimed for his reflection at the window that separate the stairs and the lab. He fired at all three of them

Artemis moved so Tony could get his suit on

Once he was done, both helmets face plates dropped down.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to Gulimira

When they landed they saw men lined up against the wall about to be shot, while women and children were cowering near trucks, clearly about to be loaded in them, some already were. Men with huge Stark guns were around

As they tried to shoot the siblings they just returned the fire.

The ones near the women and children used them as human shields. The siblings put their hands down, if they even thought about trying the explosions on them, they'd kill the innocents.

"JARVIS, enable tagging" Artemis commanded, white target circles appeared, she looked at each attacker and locked on their faces, "JARVIS, fire the shoulder bullets."

Every attacker fell dead, freeing the women and children.

Thermal vision showed a man cowering behind the wall. Tony saw this and punched through the wall, showing the second in command of the ten rings. Artemis glared at him, not that he could see her face through the mask.

"He's all yours." Tony said, throwing him to the floor. They shot up into the air.

A huge missile came and hit Tony, "Tony!" Artemis yelled, and flew down to see him unearth himself from a crater in the ground

Artemis used her arm rocket to destroy another missile that was heading for her.

A missile were fired at Tony again but he dodged it and shot a tiny missile then proceeded to walk away like a bad ass. Right at the moment… BOOM!

"Show off" Artemis said to him "jealous" Tony replied back

Then they finally flew away, quickly.

"So was that an explosion worthy of Captain America" Tony asked

"oh please Bucky's better" Artemis said

"Do you really want to get into this now sis"

"yeah I do"

Over in Stark lab Salt, who was monitoring them, laughed since once a week those two get into this same argument

The phone ringing broke the fight up before it could even start

"Answer it." Artemis said

"No, _you_ answer it." He fired back

"Tony it's probably for you anyway."

"Fine, hello?"

"_Tony_?" Rhodes voice said on the phone

Artemis sighed ~_at least it's not Coulson or Clint_~ she thought

"Who's this?"

"_It's Rhodes."_

"Sorry, speak up please."

_"I said it's Rhodes. What the hell is that noise?"_

"Sorry, I'm driving with the top down."

_"Yeah, well I need your help right now, Artemis too, is she there?"_

"Huh, it's really funny how that works isn't it." Art commented

_"Yeah, speaking of funny we've got a weapons depot that's just been blown a few miles from where you were held captive."_

"Huh, looks like someone stepped in and did your job for you." Tony said

"_Why do you sound out of breath, Tony?"_

"We just got finish jogging and are on our way home" Artemis said

"_You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?"_

"Nope!"

_"Good, because I'm staring at two now and they're about to be blown to kingdom come._" Rhodes said

"That's our exit." Tony said, and then hung up as the jets came up behind them and then zoomed out of there

When the whiplash, the high-speed military plane tailing Artemis locked on and fired a missile at her, she powered off and dropped a few hundred feet where the missile couldn't follow, then got back up to the right altitude, and saw Tony was flying right next to her, both birds behind them "This isn't really going to plan." Art said

"Nope." He agreed as they opened fire on them. "Deploy flaps!" Tony yelled, and both of their suits' flaps sprung open, hoisting them backwards, confusing the planes.

"Jarvis call Rhodes" Artemis order "hello" he answered

"Hi Rhodey, it's me."

_"I'm sorry, who?"_

"What you're asking about, is me…and Artemis"

_"See, this is not a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone."_ Rhodes demanded

"Ok, it's not pieces of equipment, it's me and Art, we're in the suits!" he yelled

Artemis dropped low enough so they couldn't detect her while Tony was under one of the planes. But the other pilot spotted him

As the jet tried to shake him off, Tony lost grip and fell back crashing into the wing of the other jet.

The plane went down but the pilot ejected his seat, but there was no chute.

Only about a thousand feet from the ground, there was still no chute. Artemis growled and shot down to the pilot "Jarvis kick the capacity up" she ordered.

A second later Artemis went faster and when she got to the pilot she reached forward and rip the chute out, it fluttered out, and the pilot was safe, Art flew away

"_Tony, Artemis, you still there?"_ Rhodey asked.

"Hey, thanks."

"_Oh, my God, you two are crazy sons of a bitches."_

"so what's up Rhodey?" Tony asked.

"_You owe me a plane. You know that, right?"_ Rhodey said.

"Yeah, well, technically, he hit me." Tony countered,

"Now are you going to come by and see what we've working on?_"_ Artemis asked in hope.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better."_ He said "_Now, what am I supposed to tell the press?"_

"Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?" Tony said.

"_It's not that simple_," Rhodey countered

* * *

When they got back Artemis set back and watch Tony get his suit removed, Salt was messing with the prototype of Captain America's shield on the desk behind Tony.

"Sir, the more you struggle the more this is going to hurt." JARVIS said

"Yeah, c'mon Tone it's not that bad!" Art said,

Pepper came to stand next to Art, who stared at her, staring at her brother, who looked around, before saying "Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."

"Are those _bullet holes?"_ she asked

Artemis inched away from Pepper "well I'm going to bed" she said and ran out of the lab before Pepper can yell at her; Salt followed a second later

Give Artemis drug lords or enemy assassins any day but when it comes to Pepper's temper that's one thing she'll avoid.

* * *

A few days later Artemis was at an old dance studio just to get out of the house.

She saw movement in the mirror and held back a smirk since these people were obviously amateurs because seriously who tries to attack someone when they have a wall of mirrors in front of them.

A few minutes later she finished and headed to her bag to get a drink of water. She then picked up her bag and began leaving but when she got to the lobby she smirked and went to the rafters. She placed her bag down and got out her sais.

She waited for them to come into the lobby and smirked when they came in guns first and there was three of them -_this is going be easy and no fun-_ "Billy check the parking lot" the leader ordered as he and the other checked everywhere expect up.

Billy came back "her motorcycle's still here" he said and the leader nodded.

Artemis stood up and threw her sai at the other guy and it stabbed him in the heart. She moved quickly as Billy checked the dead guy and the leader looked towards where the weapon came from.

Billy looked at the sai scared "sir I think we're dealing with Sparrow" he said. The leader looked at him "she's just a myth along with her partners" he said "but sir the Sai has a Sparrow charm hanging from the end" Billy said.

Artemis smirked she loved being called a myth it's so fun to see their faces when they get proved wrong.

The leader sneered at Billy just as another Sai came and killed him.

Billy stood up scared and pointed his gun around trying to find her.

Artemis landed right behind him "here's a tip, always look up" she muttered into his ear.

Billy dropped the gun and turned to face Artemis "you're Sparrow" he causing Artemis to smirk deadly

"yep tell me who hired you and I'll won't tell my protective partners that you tried to kill me" she said

Billy gulped "Obadiah Stane" he said "he's going after your brother."

Artemis eyes narrowed "okay here's what you're going to do. You're going to get into contact with Stane and tell him you finished the job and that someone else killed your two pals" she said then grabbed his shirt collar "and if you tell anybody about me being Sparrow, I will have Hawkeye kill you"

Billy nodded as Artemis glared her assassins glare. She released him and he ran.


	4. I am Iron Woman rewrite

Artemis got on her bike and place her helmet on "Jarvis call Salt" she ordered after activating the hud of her helmet.

Salt picture appeared along with the word calling "Artemis where are you Obadiah is crazy" she answered from where she was walking with Pepper and Coulson.

Artemis snorted "I could have told you that but I need you to tell Coulson to send some agents over to my old dance studio three amateur assassins tried to kill me" she said.

Salt snorted "he should have done his research on you" she said "are you heading to your house"

"Yeah" Artemis replied weaving in and out of traffic

"Well hurry Pepper can't get a hold of Tony and she calling Rhodey now" Salt explained "we think Obadiah already been there" Salt explained.

Artemis narrowed her eyes "Got it" she said then ended the call and speeding up.

She got to the house and saw Rhodey getting out of his truck. She shut off the bike and placed the kickstand down "who he send after you" Rhodey asked as they ran into the house

Art snorted "amateurs" she said throwing her helmet down on the table beside the door and hurried to the lab with Rhodey following

When they got there they saw Tony "Tony" they called he looked at them from the floor with the old reactor in "Where's Pepper?" Tony asked then noticed his sister "I thought Obadiah sent people to kill you"

"please it'll take more than his men to kill me" she said helping him stand up

Tony rolled his eyes then turned to Rhodes "where's Pepper" he asked again

"She's fine, she with Salt, some agents and Phil Coulson, they're about to arrest Obadiah." Rhodes said

Artemis smirked "I don't think that'll be enough" she said as Tony headed for one of his cars "Tony how about a faster way"

Tony looked and saw her pointing at their suits

* * *

Artemis slid in to her suit as Tony got screwed into his

"Let's do this." Tony said after he was finished

"You need me to do anything else?" Rhodes asked

"Keep the skies clear." Tony said, and then they were in the night sky, flying as fast as they could go

"Tony I got something to tell ya" Artemis said

"this better not be an if we're going to die speech" Tony responded

Artemis rolled her eyes "it's not" she replied "I'm an assassin that's how I survived the people Stane sent after me" Artemis winced she really never wanted to tell Tony but since she figured since Tony's on SHIELD's radar now she might as well tell him

"how long" Tony asked "since I was 18" she replied

"We'll talk after we live" Tony said and Art nodded.

* * *

"How do you think the forty-eight mark piece is going to hold up?" Tony asked Jarvis

"Your suit is at forty-eight percent power. It was never designed for sustained flight."

Artemis sighed as Tony told Jarvis to keep him posted "Tony we're in range of Pepper's and Salt's ear piece" she said

"I'm connecting too it now." He said, there was a faint beep and then "Pepper!"

"Tony! Are you ok? Obadiah, he's built a suit, a big suit and he's…"

"Pepper, we know. We're on our way, you and Salt need to get out of there now"

Pepper and Salt screamed and when the siblings turned the corner they saw a huge suit "and I thought you had an ego" Artemis said "hey" Tony whined.

Artemis flew in and punched Stane's suit as Tony landed by Pepper and Salt "how the hell are you still alive" Stane asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes "Please it takes more than your amateur hired guns to kill me" she said.

Stane growled and punched Artemis towards the building with the arc reactor.

"I'm going to kill him" she said standing up and flew to where Tony and Stane was.

Artemis saw him throw Tony and she growled "hey I'm the only one that can kick Tony's ass" she said then blasted the huge suit.

She then landed as Stane stood up "you have been a major pain in my ass since the day you turned 13" he said.

Artemis smirked that was around the time she started snooping everywhere "well I never really trusted you anyway" she responded. Stane shoot at her but Art dodged "neither did Mom"

"Your mother was a bitch just like you" Stane said.

Artemis growled "DON'T. INSULT. MY. MOTHER" she said blasted him with her repulsors.

Tony landed beside her as Stane stopped stumbling "you ready to take to the air"

Tony nodded and they both shot up in the air but it would seem Stane added his own adjustment "I didn't expert that" Art stated. The siblings looked at each other and nodded. They shot straight upwards but Obadiah grabbed Artemis' foot "I can finally get rid of you for real this time" he said.

Artemis smirked as they kept going higher and saw the ice build up around the sides of his suit, and knew it wouldn't be long until it froze the power supply and he fell like the heap of junk he was.

He had one of his huge metal hand around her waist "Oh yeah, how'd you solve the icing problem?" she asked

"Icing problem?!"

"Might want to look into it." Art said, freeing a hand and sent him tumbling down to earth

Tony's suit lost power and started to fall but Artemis grabbed his hand and landed on the roof

"well that was fun" Art said

"Art go help Pepper and Salt" Tony said just as Obadiah landed behind them "fine but be careful" Art said knowing this was personal for Tony.

Artemis flew down to the two assistants "Artemis" Pepper called as Artemis landed "Tony wants you to override the Arc Reactor"

Artemis nodded and they ran over to the controls. Artemis took off her helmet and gave it to Pepper "hold that" she said then began flipping the switches "Salt make sure the agents are all out of the building"

Salt nodded running to make sure

"Tony it's ready, get off the roof!" Art yelled up to him, he was on the glass roof directly over the reactor.

Obi shot some more, smashing the roof, glass rained down and Artemis covered Pepper from the glass. Salt then came back "they're all out" she said

Tony was now hanging through the roof; you could see his iron legs waving frantically. "Tone, it's ready!"

"Hit the button" he called back

"But you'll die!"

"Hit it!"

She then punched the button as Tony let go and fell through the roof. Artemis grabbed Salt and Pepper and flew them away as the ARC reactor basically exploded.

Obadiah fell into it and a huge pillar of blinding light was sent up right into the sky, and then it disappeared and half the city blacked out.

Artemis released Salt and Pepper over to Tony who was laying on the ground unconscious

While Pepper checked Tony over Artemis laid on the concrete giving a chuckled. Salt set beside her with a grin

* * *

"You have all received the official statement of what went on at Stark Industries last night, there have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the ARC reactor…"

The TV on the wall showed Rhodes speaking to the press. Tony was in a clean suit, with his hair slicked back and Pepper covering bruises and cuts on his face from last night's escapades, he was reading a collection of papers, one proudly bearing the headline 'Who are Iron man and Iron Woman?' with blurry photos of the siblings in the suits.

Artemis was sitting a crossed from them "You know, it has quite a nice ring to it, not necessarily accurate because my suit is gold…"

Coulson then came in "Here's your cover story" he handed Artemis and Tony blue cards.

"You both were on your yacht, we have port papers that put you in Avalon all night and sworn statements from fifty of your guests."

"See I was thinking maybe it could just be Pepper and me, alone."

Artemis smirked at her brother knowing that he finally figured out his feelings for his secretary

"That's what happened. Just read it word for word." Phil commanded giving Artemis a pointed glare

Artemis put a hand over her heart "that's just rude" she said "but true" Salt stated healing Artemis head wound she got from the glass last night.

"What about Stane?" Tony asked, Obadiah was dead, but the siblings couldn't say that just yet apparently

"He's been handled. He's on vacation. Small aircrafts have such poor safety records." Coulson explained sounding proud of his cover story

"So the whole cover story is they're our bodyguards?" Tony asked, flicking through the cards that explained who Iron Man and Iron Woman were "Kinda flimsy don't you think?"

"This isn't my first rodeo Mr. Stark, just stick with what's on the card." Artemis and Tony exchanged a look,

"you got it Coulson" Art smiled at him

"Just give them your sworn statements and this will all be behind you. You've got…ninety seconds."

Artemis stood up after Salt finished healing her wound

"Right, let's get this show on the road."

"I don't think it's that bad, me being Iron Man and Artemis being Iron Woman."

"You're not Iron Man." Pepper said

"I am." She helped him into his jacket

"No, you're not. You're not Iron Woman so don't get any ideas or I'll sick Grammy on you." She looked at Artemis sternly

Artemis nodded scared even Tony looked scared, Grammy is one person you don't want to piss off.

Salt grinned at that knowing Grammy would laugh after she lectured them.

"You know if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity, and she'd be a wreck, always worried I'd die to save a crowd…" Tony trailed off

Artemis faked gagged "She'd of course be so conflicted, which would make her, you know, more crazy about me. Tell me what you think about that"

Artemis rolled her eyes and walked to the door with Tony following.

"And now, the Stark siblings will read a prepared statement. They will not be taking any questions."

Rhodey stepped aside and Tony took his place in front of the crowd while Artemis stood beside him. "It's been a while since I was last in front of you so I'm going to stick to the cards," He lifted his hand which contained the cue cards in question. Everyone chuckled lightly.

"There has been speculation that we were involved with the events that took place last night-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," Christine Everhart's annoyingly polite voice began. "but do you _honestly_ expect us to believe that that was two bodyguards in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that-"

"I know that it's confusing…it is one thing to question the _official_ story, but another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that me and Artemis are superheroes."

"I never said you two were a superhero." Christine spoke matter-of-factly.

"No?"

"No." she shook her head.

In the waiting room Salt sighed already knowing they are going to announce the truth

"Well, good, because that would be outlandish and, uh, fantastic. We're just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public."

Artemis muttered in her brother ear "speak for yourself" she said just as Rhodey leaned in Tony's other ear

"Just stick to the cards, man." he advised before stepping back.

"Yeah, okay." he nodded, clearing his throat to continue his speech. "truth is..."

The siblings traded looks and nodded, facing the press again "we are Iron Man and Iron Woman" they said together.

The coward went wild at that.

* * *

Later Artemis set in front of Clint at a dinner with Salt beside her "so they finally abbreviated the name huh" Artemis asked taking a drink of her coffee

"yeah" Clint replied "so you get a call from Grammy yet"

"no but I did hear from Jasmine but she just laughed the whole time" Artemis replied just as Coulson came and set beside Clint

"Fury's not happy with you" he said as the waitress came with their food and took Coulson's order.

Artemis shrugged "I was kind of tired of hiding in the shadows. I'm not saying that I don't love being Sparrow." she said "so I figure I'm not with SHIELD anymore"

"Actually Agent Carbonell, this could be a good thing" someone said from behind her. Artemis turned and saw Nick Fury standing there.


	5. Holiday Surprise rewrite

Artemis set in the lab working on something when Tony came down "what are you working on" he asked.

It's been two month since the siblings told the world they were Iron Man and Iron Woman. Since then Artemis had told Tony all about her job with SHEILD and they both got chewed out by Grammy "something for my partner" Artemis replied not looking up.

Tony came over and looked over her shoulder "what is that" he asked.

Artemis raised her right arm and touched Tony.

Tony tensed and a few seconds later Artemis pulled her hand away "like it" she asked "now I can shoot the Taser or just touch them"

Tony glared at her then walked over to his work bench.

A few hours later Artemis was done with what ever she was working on "Jarvis pull up those measurements Salt sent" she said as she started getting some metal together.

Jarvis did and Artemis started an another project.

Tony looked over at his sister and shook his head just as someone was requesting a video chat "it's Miss Barnes sir" JARVIS said.

Artemis didn't glance up as Tony answered "Jaz what can I do for ya" Tony asked.

Jasmine smiled "Mom wants you guys down for Christmas" she said.

Tony thought about it "that's in two weeks right" he asked and Jaz nodded "and Grammy said bring Pepper" she said "and asked if we can have it at the mansion since there's more room there"

Tony glanced back at Artemis "I was already planning on going anyways" she said not looking up from her project "and yeah she can use the mansion"

Jaz chuckled "how long as she been like that" he asked "I don't know. Jarvis" Tony stated

"Ms. Stark as been here for 12 hours" JARVIS replied.

Jaz and Tony blinked "damn" they said

"so when can you guys come" Jaz asked "I'll be there the day after tomorrow" Artemis told him

"Probably the 23rd" Tony said "I'll ask Pepper later"

Jaz nodded "Jaz let's go" someone called "well I have go" Jaz said

"k tell Grammy we said hi" Artemis said

Jaz nodded then the screen went blank. Tony then noticed something sitting on the side of Artemis' station "what's with the weird wrist bands" he asked.

Artemis looked up just as Tony reached to pick them up "don't touch those" she said and Tony pulled his hand back "there for one of my friends in SHIELD"

Tony nodded

* * *

In New York Jasmine, Salt, Grammy and Clint were all going Christmas shopping "so Clinton what this I hear about you having a girlfriend" Grammy asked.

Clint sighed "Bobbi Morse" he said and Grammy looked at him shocked "isn't that the one Artemis and Natasha hates" she asked and Clint nodded.

Grammy rolled her eyes but kept her comment to herself "okay who does everyone need to shop for" she asked

"Artemis" Clint replied

"Matt, Clint and Tony" Salt

"Salt, Clint and Nat" Jaz

Grammy nodded "come on Clinton I'll help you pick out something for Artemis" she said leading, well more like dragging, him away.

Jaz and Salt looked at each other amused since an old woman was dragging the mighty assassin Hawkeye around "she going to grill him about Morse" they said then went to go shop

Clint sighed following Grammy since she was his one weakness as well as some other people weakness. But heaven help anyone that tries to use Grammy against them.

* * *

A few days later Artemis was in New York and after she made a stop at her house she was on her way to SHIELD HQ armed with presents for her favorite agents.

When Artemis got there she walked right in only to be met with her friend "Tasha" she said. The red-head looked at her "well, well, well if it isn't Iron Woman" she smirked

Artemis smiled as they went to the elevator "I made you something" she said.

Natasha led Artemis to the her quarters on base and Artemis dug through the duffel and threw a package to Natasha "open it" she said.

Natasha set down and opened the box "I saw your old Spider bites and thought they needed an upgrade" Artemis said "you made this" Natasha asked amazed

Artemis nodded "well I'm off to deliver the others" she said "oh if you see Clint before I do tell him to head to the mansion"

Natasha nodded still looking over her presents

Artemis left in search of her favorite handler "Coulson" she called when she saw him talking to Agents Hill "good two birds"

The two looked at her and Artemis set her duffel down a pulled out two packages "here Merry Christmas" she said smiling. They took them and Coulson was the first to un-wrap his "a taser" he questioned "yeah it can go super far and has a very good power source" Artemis explained.

Coulson grinned as Hill opened her "a pen" she questioned. Artemis smirked "not just any pen" Artemis explained "to get to the pen you have to twist but if you click it"

Hill clicked it and it turned into a dagger "it's undetectable so that way you can always be armed" Artemis explained.

Hill smiled "how'd you get the idea" she asked

"I was reading Percy Jackson the lightning thief to Peter one night" Artemis shrugged

"excuse me I have recruits to scare" Coulson said walking away "right he's just looking for a reason to use his present" Artemis muttered "Fury in command"

Hill nodded "right later" and with that Artemis left

She got to command and saw Fury ordering people around "hello Grinch" Artemis greeted and Fury turned and glared at her but she just smiled and handed him a present.

Fury took it and opened it "a laser pointer" he asked knowing it does something else "with an actual laser" Artemis said.

Fury pointed it at a wall and pressed the button "it can cut throw steel" Artemis explained as a tiny hole appeared in the wall.

Fury nodded pocketing the pointer "Barton's training new recruits with Coulson" Fury told her and Artemis nodded leaving.

She headed to the training room where she saw recruits with Clint and Phil standing in front of them "Agent Coulson, Agent Barton" Artemis greeted

The recruits looked at her shocked since they all know she is Iron Woman "Agent Carbonell" they greeted "can I borrower Agent Barton" she asked and Phil nodded.

Clint and Artemis walked out of the room and Artemis headed Clint her duffel.

Clint took it and pulled out a quiver and something else which Artemis took. She gripped it and punched down making the thing become a bow.

Artemis handed the bow to him "what's so special about these beside the collapsible bow" Clint asked examining the quiver.

Artemis smiled "the quiver has the arrow heads and the shafts separate and when you press a button on your bow it loads the arrow-head" she explained

Clint smiled "thank you" he said and Artemis nodded "so Coulson use his present yet" she asked just as there was a scream from the training area.

The two looked in and saw a recruit on the ground and Phil pointing the taser at him "never mind" Artemis said as they laughed making Phil look at them "Artemis this has more power than any other one" he said smiling.

Artemis smiled lifting her right head and tapped the reactor in the palm making Phil almost bounce in excitement "you made him a taser for Christmas" Clint asked as they walked away and Artemis nodded "come on" she said

Artemis then spotted her favorite newbie "Walsh come here" she said walking over to her.

Casey Walsh looked at her "yes Agent Carbonell" she asked "follow me" Artemis said leading Clint and Casey towards Nat's quarters.

She knocked then entered, Nat looked up at them and traded looks with Clint.

Casey looked between the three hiding her nervousness "Okay listen since I'm Iron Woman and in the public eyes now I can't be Sparrow anymore" Artemis began "but they need a Sparrow so how about it"

Casey looked at her shocked "you want me to be your replacement" she asked and Art nodded "why"

Artemis smirked "because 1) you're a quick learner 2) you're not afraid when one of us smirks and 3) when Peter and Amber are here they actually listen to you and not crawl off like they do with the other agents that watches them" Artemis explained "I already talked it over with these two"

Casey looked amazed that the Terrible Trio agreed with this "but who would train me" she asked.

"Myself but when I'm busy with Iron Sibling stuff or parties that I have to attend then it will be one of these two" Artemis said nodding at Nat and Clint "so how about it"

Artemis held out her hand out. Casey thought about it for a second then shook Art's hand "I'll do it" she said.

The trio smirked

* * *

Two weeks passed quickly with the Trio teaching Casey and Coulson using his taser every chance he can.

Now Clint, Artemis, Grammy, Salt, Jasmine, Tony, Pepper and the Parkers are at the mansion getting things ready for Christmas.

Grammy, Jaz and Aunt May were in the kitchen making the food while the decorated the living room.

Artemis and Salt were singing 'jingle bells' as they decorated the tree with Peter helping. Clint smiled at them just as there was a knock on the door "I got" Salt called running to the door.

She opened the door and smiled "Mattie" she said hugging the blind man. Matt returned the hug "hey Addie" he said as Salt led him inside.

Everyone looked up when they entered the living room. Clint, Tony and Artemis smirked knowing Salt's attraction to the blind lawyer.

Salt glared at them "Grammy, Mom, Aunt May, Mattie's hear" Salt called. Matt walked over to the others and began talking to them.

Grammy came into the living room "Matthew" she said walking over to him and giving him a hug.

Matt smiled and kissed her kick "hey Grammy" he said

A little while later someone walked right in "hello" the woman called "Pain in the ass is here Grammy" Salt called.

Nikko Felix glared walking into the living room with her family.

Salt smiled as Rogue placed Amber on the floor and she crawled over to Peter.

Artemis sighed bracing herself for the hug she would get "Birdie" Wade Wilson screamed hugging her. Artemis sighed "hello Wade" she said

That night after the presents were opened everyone set in the dinning room eating dinner "so Rogue how are you and Gambit" Aunt May asked.

Rogue blushed "good ah was going to bring him but Dad threw a fit" she said

The women snorted at that and the rest of the night went in that fashion expect when Artemis brought up Salt's crush on Daredevil which resulted in Salt throwing a knife at her.

Matt laughed at that but knew if Salt did find out he was Daredevil she would kill him after Grammy was done with him; Jasmine would just laugh.

* * *

A few days later everyone was on the roof of the mansion looking towards time square.

Clint and Tony took Matt aside and questioned him about Salt while Artemis and Grammy was distracting the girl.

Pepper rolled her eyes at them "lucky they're not doing what me, Peggy and Lily did to Maria and Howard" Nikko said coming to stand beside her watching Wade since he was by the fire pit that was lite.

Pepper looked at her "what did you do" she asked "handcuffed them to a table in an integration room until they admitted their feelings" Nikko replied taking a sip of her beer.

Pepper sighed "why doesn't that surprise me" she asked. Nikko smiled at her "because it's me and Lily that was doing it" she said.

Pepper smiled at that then noticed something "Nikko your man is by the edge with Amber" she said.

Nikko head whipped towards them "Wade Wilson get my daughter away from the edge now" she said walking over to them.

Everyone ignored the yell since it was common for Nikko to yell at Wade for something.

"The balls about to drop" Aunt May called and everyone rushed towards the edge.

Matt put his arm around Salt's shoulder and she leaned into him. Artemis smirked at that "it's dropping" Uncle Ben said.

_10_

Matt turned to face Salt

_9_

Salt turned her head towards him

_8_

_7_

_6_

Artemis, Clint, Jaz and Grammy glanced over as they started getting closer and smiled

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

When it hit one Matt kissed Salt causing everyone to cheer as Salt put her arms around his neck.

Artemis pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of it.

Grammy smiled at them then opened her locket and looked at the picture of her old love.

The two kissing pulled away from each other "Murdock treat her right" Clint said.

Artemis rolled her eyes "it seems Daredevil missed his chance" she snarked.

Salt pulled away from Matt and glared at Artemis "I'm going to kill you" she said and began running after the laughing ex-assassin


	6. Getting Ready rewrite

Artemis stood on the stage at the Stark Expo examining the landing pad that would take off her and her brother's suits when they land "Artemis" Salt called over to her

Artemis looked up "yeah Salt" she asked.

Salt sighed "the Senate keeps calling" she said "you tell them off again" Artemis asked standing up

The US Senate has been trying to get the Starks to hand over the Iron Siblings suits but their assistants derail them every time "yeah but I don't know for how much longer" Salt replied

Art sighed jumping off the stage "anything else" she asked

"Hammer called asking for a lunch date, I told him no" Salt replied

Artemis laughed "that man can't take a hint" she responded "so how are you and Matt doing"

Salt blushed "good you know when Clint's not going all big brother" she told her and Artemis snorted at that "yeah well he's bored he's been training Casey a lot since me and Nat's been busy" Art said as they got into the car

Salt rolled her eyes "Fury did called and he wants you at HQ"

Artemis sighed and started up the car.

* * *

They got to HQ where they met Coulson and Amber "his office" Coulson said and Artemis nodded leaving Salt with him,

She got to the elevator and sighed as the doors closed. She rubbed her right shoulder and felt the visual effects of the palladium poisoning.

The elevator stopped and she headed to Fury's office

When she got there she saw him sitting at his desk probably playing online chess

"Fury trust me nobody can beat Grammy at chess she even beats Magneto" Artemis said making Fury look up

"I've seen you been slacking in training recently" he said "why is that"

Artemis sighed removing her jacket and turned around

"what the hell is that" Fury asked seeing the lines that run from the metal arm

" palladium poisoning for the reactor" Artemis said putting her jacket back on and turned back around "mine's not so bad but Tony is worse since his is so close to his heart"

Fury linked his hands together and put them in front of his mouth "who else knows" he asked and Artemis shook his head "just Tony" she said and Fury nodded "good let's keep this between us, the last thing we need is enemies getting ahold of this knowledge or for your teammates getting distracted worrying about you"

There was a knock on the "enter" Fury said and Nikko entered with Wade "sir you requested us" she said

Fury nodded "there's some cocky people who I need you to deal with" he said handing her a file "some are pissed because Agent Carbonell picked Agent Walsh, a newbie to be her replacement"

Nikko looked over the file with Wade looking over her shoulder.

Nikko smirked "how bad" she asked "just don't destroy my HQ" Fury told them.

Nikko smirked "come on Wade let's go get you some pixie stixs" she said leading him away.

Artemis turned to Fury amused "I'm getting Hawkass and Walsh out of here" she said and Fury nodded.

Artemis hopped into a vent and headed towards Clint's nest.

She got there and saw him reading a comic book "hey Nikko's about to unleash a sugar-high DeadPool, you want to head to the mansion" she asked.

Clint raised an eyebrow at that "yeah" he said. They then began crawling towards the entrance.

* * *

They got over some recruits that were looking at a female agent's ass.

They looked at each other and smirked. Artemis removed the vent cover and jumped down after Clint

They landed silently behind the two recruits and smirked ~stupid newbies~ they thought then round housed kick them in the face.

Coulson who just walked by with Hill and Salt smirked "It's a shame those two can't go undercover together anymore" he muttered and Hill nodded "but they can still scare the recruits" she said.

Salt shook her head as the recruits groaned in pain "come on I'm hungry" Artemis said leading Clint away "Salt come on" Artemis yelled and Salt followed them

They began looking Walsh "Casey come on I'm taking you out to eat" Artemis yelled.

A second later Casey dropped from the vents "we taught you well" Artemis said.

They then walked towards the exit "oh Coulson, Hill heads up is Nikko releasing a sugar-high Wilson in a few minutes" Artemis warned them.

The two nodded so the others left

* * *

After dinner Artemis dropped the others off at their house and headed to her mansion.

She parked in the garage and entered the mansion "welcome back Miss Stark" voice of Artemis AI Yinsen greeted.

Artemis created Yinsen when she figured that Jarvis couldn't help with two suits at the same time. She remembered the story Tony told her of his fellow captive so she decided to name him Yinsen "Hammer called again" Yinsen said "guy can't take a hint" Artemis muttered going to her lab

Artemis removed her jacket and began working on upgrades for her suit.

Artemis frowned at the silence that filled the mansion since Natasha's away on a mission, but even with her here it still was silent. She turned to a picture frame on her desk; it was of the trio after the Budapest mission, herself and Clint were looking over their broken weapons with a pout as Nat had her arms around their shoulders with a smirk.

Artemis sighed "Yinsen play some music" she said and a second later _Animal_ by Nickleback began laying.

Artemis started to sing along

* * *

The next morning Artemis didn't sleep at all and Tony came in as Aerosmith's _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing _began playing.

Tony sighed hating seeing his sister like this since he's the only one that see's it. No one else see's how much it hurts her that the man she's in love with is with another girl especially when that girl is her enemy.

Tony walked into the lab and put his chin on her head "so whatcha doing" he asked. "Making Peter a nightlight" she said absentmindly.

Tony looked at the nightlight and smirked since when lite up it showed the Iron Siblings flying "it would be better if you add Captain America in there" Tony said hoping to get Artemis out of her depressed thoughts.

Artemis smiled knowing what Tony's trying to do "please Bucky's better" she retorted.

That caused one of the Starks siblings weekly arguments about who was better Captain America or Bucky Barnes. This one led to them play wrestling on the floor.

A few minutes later they stopped and Artemis went to her desk and remove the reactor from her palm to switch the cores

"how fast are the how fast are your cores going" Tony asked

"I need to change it every morning" Artemis replied

Tony nodded "so what's your mark V going to be" he asked and Artemis pulled up a design "a belt" Tony questioned and Artemis nodded

Tony looked at her "how would you feel if you would mind Pepper being CEO until Peter's 21" he asked

Artemis shrugged "I'm good with it" she said

They then went to working on the belt "there's a problem that needs the Iron Siblings" Yinsen told them causing them to smirk and headed over to the pad and suited up.

* * *

While that was going on Salt and Pepper were in the kitchen drinking some coffee while working on the siblings speeches

"So you and Matt good" Pepper asked and Salt sighed "why is everyone asking me that" she asked.

Pepper smiled "because we have no relationships and the only person we talk to that has a relationship is Rory and she always complains that Johnny is an asshole sometimes" she said

Salt snorted "ain't that the truth" she said just as her phone rang but she ignored it "Hammer" she said and Pepper nodded "half temped to let Grammy answer it one day"

Pepper laughed at that

* * *

A few weeks later the Expo was ready and the Stark's and their assistants were working on last-minute details "you guys have your speeches memorized right" Pepper asked and they nodded

"Artemis, your outfit is hanging up in your room" Salt said and Artemis nodded

"head to bed and Yinsen closed off the lab" Salt said

Artemis looked at her shocked "on whose orders" she questioned

"On Ms. Mercer's and Ms. Potts" Yinsen replied causing Artemis to mutter traitor

Artemis stood up and headed to her room.

Tony sighed watching her go since she been more moody lately.

Artemis got to her room and changed into a shirt she stole from Clint a few months back. She then laid down with a sigh and held her metal arm above her with the reactor facing her

Out in the hall Tony stood outside Artemis's door debating whether or not to check on her. But in the end he decided not to and headed towards his room

* * *

Artemis looked towards her window when it opened "what do you want" she asked him.

The man smiled "I seen pictures of you recently and saw you didn't look okay" he responded.

Art sighed as he sat on the bed with his back to the headboard "I should have figured you'd come see be when I announced I was Iron Woman" she said as the man pulled her to his chest.

Artemis turned and placed her head on his chest and began crying into his chest "I don't know what it is I mean I've been better at keeping my emotions in check" she sobbed.

He hushed her and rubbed her back "everyone has there breaking point but listen you're a great woman and any man would be lucky to have you" he said

Artemis laughed through her tears "oh that was corny coming from you" she said and he chuckled "yeah just don't go telling anyone I have a rep to protect" he said.

Artemis smiled snuggling into his chest "thank you James" she said falling asleep.

Winter Soldier sighed "you're welcome" he replied putting her head on her pillow, covering her up then leaving out the window.


	7. Iron Man 2 rewrite

Artemis stood beside her brother waiting for them to fly over the drop zone

"two seven-thirty holding steady at fifteen thousand feet, you are over the drop zone."

The doors open and they both jumped out and could hear AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill playing as they dodged fireworks.

They landed on the platform in a crouch as Iron Man and Iron Woman dancers came out and did their routine.

They stood up and raised their arms as the platform rose and began removing the suits

Once the suits was removed you could see Tony's suit and Artemis in leather pants and a tube top with a jean jacket that stops a little under her breast. Some guys wolf whistled at her

"It's good to be back" Tony called clapping after the dancers were done

Artemis smiled and blew kisses to everyone

"and look at my beautiful sister" Tony said putting his arm around Artemis and kissed her cheek

Artemis laughed at that

They heard a cat call came from somewhere "blow something up" someone yelled

"Blow something up?" Tony asked pointing in the person's direction "Already done it."

"I'm not saying the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace because of us" Artemis began causing the crowd to cheer

"And I'm not saying that from the _ashes_ of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history" Tony finished causing the crowd to cheer louder

"I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can lay back on a lawn chair, sipping ice tea because I haven't come across anyone who's man enough to go toe to toe with us on our best day!" Tony said then glanced at Artemis "or go against Artemis when she's angry"

The crowd laughed as Artemis glared at her brother since that wasn't part of the speech.

"I love you Tony!" someone screamed followed by someone else "I love you Artemis"

Artemis smiled "Please, it's not about me…it's not about you, it's not even about us. It's about legacy; it's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations." she began

"That's why that for the next year, and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women from nations and corporation from the world over, pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future." Tony finished

You gotta love Salt and Pepper for helping them with their speeches "It's not about us! Therefore, what I am saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo." Tony said

"And now, making a special appearance from the great beyond, please welcome, our father, Howard to tell you what the Stark Expo's all about. " Artemis said then they walked off stage to take as the video played.

Tony took his blood toxicity "19%" Tony said wiping off the device so Artemis could use it.

Artemis did "9%" she muttered

* * *

Tony threw his jacket to Happy "It's like a zoo out there, stay close!" He warned.

Artemis smiled and signed kids photos, took a few pictures, and even gave a little boy a kiss on the cheek

They then exited the building

"There we go, that wasn't so bad." Happy said

"No, it was perfect." Tony said

"The new model arrived." Happy passed Tony a car key

"Nice, does she come with the car?" Tony asked seeing a woman leaning on the car

"let's hope so" Happy replied.

Artemis rolled her eyes going over to Kawasaki Ninja ZZR1400

The woman then walked over to the Porsche as Artemis got in "Artemis Stark" the woman questioned

Artemis glanced at her "I'm not into chicks" she stated the woman to glare.

The woman then held out a paper "Yikes" Artemis said "I don't like being handed things either, so place it in the boot"

Artemis lifted the boot and the woman placed it there "good now go away" she glared

"You and your brother are hereby ordered to appear before the senate armed services committee tomorrow morning at nine AM." She avoiding Artemis's glare she then left.

Tony pulled up beside Artemis's bike as she got back on it "Sis why must you scare women away" he pouted and Artemis just shrugged "how's far away is D.C." she asked putting on her helmet

"DC? 250 Miles" Happy responded. Artemis and Tony revived their engines

Tony smirked "race ya Art" he said causing his sister to look at him and smirk "you're on" she said back. The two vehicles were off to the Country's Capital.

* * *

"Mr. Stark! Miss Stark Can we pick up where we left off?" Senator Stern banged his gavel. Tony and Artemis was too busy conversing with Pepper and Salt to care. "Mr. Stark, Miss Stark, Please."

"yes dear" the siblings said turning around to face the Senator causing the crowd to chuckle

"Can I have your attention?" Stern demanded.

"Absolutely." Tony nodded

"Do you, or do you not both possess specialized weapons?"

"We do not."

"You do not?"

"We do not. Well it depends on how you define the word 'weapon'." Artemis said

"The Iron Siblings weapon"

"Those devices do not fit that description." Tony became vaguely serious.

"Well how would you describe it?" Stern snapped

"I would describe it by defining it as what it is senator." Tony spoke in his official tone.

"As?"

"Well, it's a- Mmm- they're both high-tech prosthetic." Artemis said

The audience laughed

"Actually, that's the most apt description we could possibly make of it." Tony shrugged.

"It's a weapon Miss Stark." Senator Stern said.

"Oh please if your priority was actually the wellbeing of…" Tony argued back

"My priority is to get the Iron Sibling weapons turned over to the people of the United States of America." He said.

This guy was becoming number two on Artemis's douchebag list, him being tied with Justin Hammer.

"Well you can forget it. I am Iron Man and Artemis is Iron Woman. The suits and us are one" Tony began

"To turn over the Iron Suits would be to turn over ourselves which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in" Artemis said smiling sweetly at Stern who glared "You can't have them."

"Look, I'm no expert" Stern began

"In prostitution? Of course not. You're a Senator. Come on" Tony said.

This is an example of why people hate dealing with the Stark siblings together.

The people behind the siblings laughed and Tony turned to smile at them only to see Pepper's frown and Salt trying to hide her grin

"I'm no expert in weapons." Stern continued, loosening his tie. "But we have someone who is. I would now like to call Justin Hammer, out current primary weapons contractor."

The siblings looked at each other as Hammer came and set away from the siblings "Let the record reflect that we observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber" Tony began

"and we are wondering if and when any _actual_ expert will also be in attendance." Artemis finished causing a few ohh's to go through the crowd

"Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony, Artemis" Hammer said looking at them and winked at Artemis

Tony frowned since the only one he let's call him Anthony is Grammy

"you two are the wonder children"

Artemis rolled her eyes and put her feet on the table as she lean back in the chair.

"Senator if I may" Hammer said standing up and took the microphone with him. He then looked at the siblings again "I may well not be an expert, but you know who the real expert was? Your dad"

Tony leaned over to his sister "do you have a friend that'll hurt him for me" he whispered asked her.

Artemis snorted knowing just the person "Hammer keeps on asking me out and flirting with me, I have a few friends that'll do it anyways" Artemis whispered back

"Howard Stark, really a father to us all and to the military industrial age"

"But let's be clear, he was no flower child, he was a lion. In the last six months, Anthony and Artemis Stark have created swords with untold possibilities, yet they insist they're shields. They ask us to trust them as we cower behind them. I wish I were comforted, Artemis, Anthony, I really do wish I could leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this isn't Canada."

Tony glanced at Artemis, who rolled her eyes "if he doesn't shut up soon I'm going to tase him" she whispered causing Tony to smirk

"You know we live in a world of grave threats. Threats that the Starks will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless the Iron Siblings, God bless America."

With that Hammer set back down but before he did he winked at Artemis again "thank god" the siblings whispered

"That was very well said Mr. Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber." Stern said

"Rhodey?" the siblings asked confused and turned to see their friend walking towards them in his air force uniform.

The siblings stood up and walked to him "Hey buddy. Didn't expect to see you here." Tony said as they shook hands

"Look, it's me I'm here let's deal with it and move on." He muttered and they returned to their seats

"I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by Colonel Rhodes, and Colonel, can you read page 57 paragraph four please?" Stern said

Artemis glared "you're asking him to read specific parts of his report Senator" she questioned and Stern nodded "yes Miss Stark, I did" he said not really looking at her.

Let it be shown that even Senator's tremble at Artemis's glare "It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more detailed and comprehensive manner." Rhodey explained.

"I understand. A lot of things have changed today."

"You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context is not does not reflect the overall…" Artemis began

"Yes Miss Stark I do" Stern said cutting off Artemis then turn to Rhodey "please Colonel"

Rhodey sighed as Artemis put her feet on the table by him. Rhodey just ignored her as he began to read "As they do not operate within any definable branch of government" Artemis began moving her feet in his way but he just kept pushing them away.

The crowd was laughing as the siblings smirked, since this is one of the ways Artemis gets people to pay attention to her without looking or sounding like a brat

"The Iron Siblings present a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests." Rhodey finished reading "I do go on however to state that the benefits of Iron Man and Iron Woman far outweigh the liabilities"

"That's enough Colonel" Stern shouted

"I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider Secretary of Defense. If you ask nice." Tony said as Artemis stopped moving her feet and left them by Rhodey

"I'd like to go on and show the imagery that is connected to your report."

"I believe it's somewhat premature to show these images." Rhodey warned.

"I understand." The Senator placed a hand on his chest, smirking from his seat. "If you could just narrate those for us, I'd be very grateful."

Artemis took her feet off the table and set up straight. She then pulled out her phone as she tuned out Rhodey. She then looked through the stuff on the TV's circuit box and smirked then got in front of Rhodey "hold on one second bro" she said cutting him off "let me see something here"

She held up her phone to the screen "boy I'm good" she uttered when a black box appeared with a series of codes and welcome Miss Stark

"I commandeered your screens" Artemis said turning to the other screen and did the same thing to that one "I need 'em. Time for a little transparency."

"What is she doing" Stern demanded but the siblings ignored him "no let's see what's really going on" Tony said as Artemis set her phone in front of her

"If you would direct your attention to said screens-" Tony began to narrate as a map and landscape popped up. "I believe that's North Korea."

They watched the Suit malfunction and kill people. "Iran" Hammer got up and tried to turn off the screen.

"No grave immediate threat here." Hammer appeared on-screen, yelling at the failed attempt. "Is that Justin Hammer?"

"How did Hammer get in the game?" Art questioned acting surprised "Justin you're on TV, focus up!" Tony said

Artemis dropped the hack and slid her phone away then fist pumped with Tony. They looked at Rhodey with a smirk and he grinned ""I'd say most countries, five or 10 years away. Hammer Industries, 20." Artemis stated

"I'd like to point out that, that test pilot lived..."

"I don't get the point of that!" Stern snapped.

"Point is, you're welcome, I guess." Tony said

"For what."

"We're your nuclear deterrent. It's _working_, you're _safe_. You want my property, you can't have it! But we did you a big favor!" Tony stood up along with Artemis and gave the crowd peace signs

"We have successfully privatized world peace" Artemis said and everyone cheered.

"What more do you want right now?!" Tony questioned

"We tried to play ball with these ass clowns!" Artemis said, pointing at the senators

"Fuck you, Starks, fuck you." The Stern said.

"We're adjourned for today, we're adjourned" said another senator,

Artemis turned to grab her sunglasses of the table, put them on and blew kisses at the Senators as she walked towards her assistant as Tony flashed peace signs that has become the Stark's trademark


	8. Notary rewrite

Artemis was working on an upgrade for Nat's Widow Bites when Pepper came in.

She ignored them until she heard her name "what" she questioned looking up.

Pepper walked over to her "are you ok with me taking over the company until Peter's 21" she asked and Artemis nodded "I couldn't think of a better person" Artemis smiled

Pepper smiled as Salt came down talking on the phone "Salt" Artemis sung.

Salt held up her finger "Matt I got to work but you have the key to get whatever you left in my house" she said

Tony's head snapped to her as did Artemis's and Pepper's.

Salt ended the call "what" Salt asked seeing them looking at her

"He already staying over, damn you two work fast" Artemis said feeling more like herself since she cried a few days ago "it's not like that he needs a quiet place to go over a case where no one would look for him so he goes over to my house when I'm working" Salt said

The three snorted "he wants peace why does he go to your house that place is never peaceful" Tony said.

Salt sighed "well Mom has been out more and Clint's been busy so it's only Grammy at the house" she said and everyone nodded.

Artemis put the finished upgrades to the side and began working on her portable suit.

The next morning Artemis and Salt were in the ring sparring they both were in sports bras and booty shorts "come on Grammy can hit harder than that" Artemis joked when Salt punched her in the jaw.

Salt rolled her eyes throwing another punch but Artemis dodged, grabbed her arm, got behind her while still holding her arm and pushed down on her shoulder so if she tried to attack it would dislocate.

"Saltine loses" Tony said walking in with Happy causing everyone, but Salt, to laugh. Salt glared at the new nickname as Artemis released her "Happy's time" Artemis asked as Salt rotated her shoulder.

Tony nodded so the two got out of the ring so the men can get in.

Artemis walked to her room with Salt following her "so you seem pretty chipper lately, why did you get laid" Salt asked.

Art looked at her amused "no, and while we're on the subject how is he in bed" she asked turning the attention on her best friend.

Salt sighed "we haven't slept together yet I feel like he's hiding something from me" she said. Artemis frowned "easiest solution confront him about it, worse comes to worse sick Grammy on him"

Salt snorted "yeah that's what everyone thinking to do to Clint" she muttered.

Artemis looked at her "I'm following someone's advice and trying to get over him" she said walking into her room. Salt looked at the close door shocked wondering who was the person that told her that.

Artemis grabbed some of her clothes then headed to her bathroom.

She got in the shower and sighed feeling the warm water run over her tense muscles. Artemis thought back to what Winter Soldier told her "any man would be lucky to have you" and she sighed "yeah to bad I'm not going to be alive long enough to find out" she said washing her hair.

With Salt she got out of the shower and was still thinking about how Artemis has been acting lately, a few days ago she's all moody but now she's back to her old self and planning to get over Clint. Something is going on with that woman and Salt's not sure if it's a good thing"

She got dressed and walked down to the training room only to pass Natasha "what are you doing here" she whispered "classified" Natasha uttered back.

Salt sighed "well tell Fury that I think Artemis is being really weird" she told her and Natasha raised an eyebrow "well weirder then normal"

"How weird" Natasha asked

"like she just told me that she's _taking someone's advice _and try to get over Clint" Salt said and Natasha looked at her and nodded "I'll tell him because she never follows advice about that" she said then left.

* * *

The Stark's, Happy, Salt, and Pepper were all on a plane to Monaco

"Pepper, you're going to do fine" Tony said

"This is going to be my first time in front of the press since becoming CEO" Pepper complained

Artemis turned back to the woman who was like a sister "Pepper don't worry, think of this way don't act like a new CEO act like Pepper Potts, the one woman who wasn't his sister or Salt that put up with Tony for years willingly"

Pepper laughed as Tony looked insulted "don't start Tony, you're not easy to work for" Pepper told him

Salt then turned to Artemis "hey are you okay" she asked

Artemis raised an eyebrow "yeah I'm awesome why" she questioned

Salt shock her head "no reason" she said and Artemis shrugged going back to her magazine

* * *

They got to the crowd and Happy helped Artemis out

Artemis smiled and waved to the crowd after she got out. Once everyone was out of the car they all entered the hotel

Tony noticed Pepper's nervous expression and said "You know, it's Europe. Whatever happens in the next twenty minutes, just go with it."

"Go with it? Go with what?" Pepper asked confused.

Artemis was distracted from the confession by a reporter coming up and asking to schedule an interview "you'll have to talk to my assistant to work that out" Artemis said causing Salt to come over.

Artemis walked away as Salt and the reporter talked.

Artemis walked to the bar where Tony and Pepper were "Art did you know Tony has a new assistant" Pepper said. Art looked confused "no" she responded

Salt came up to them before Pepper could say anything "Ms. Stark someone wants to talk to you" Salt told her. Artemis nodded at that and followed Salt "so do you know who Tony new assistant is" Artemis asked.

Salt smirked and nodded "of course I do" she responded as they reached a women who had their back to them "Ms. Stark I'll like you to meet Mr. Stark's new assistant Ms. Natalie Rushman"

The women turned around and Artemis was shocked as the other woman smirked "holy shit" Artemis muttered

* * *

**I'll try to have Chapter 9 up soon **


	9. The Downfall

Artemis smirked at the woman "hello Ms. Rushman, it's nice to meet you" she said keeping up appearances

"You too Ms. Stark" Natalie replied

They talked for a few then Art joined Pepper at a table "Hammer's looking for you" she said causing the ex-assassin to groan "dude can't take a hint" Artemis said "I'm this close to sicken Grammy on him" she held her index and thumb an inch apart

Pepper smiled at the girl who's like her sister "oh won't you give him a chance" she joked.

Artemis looked at her "I rather face Grammy when she's pissed" she said wincing.

Salt soon joined them "so have you figured out what Matt's hiding" Artemis asked

Salt shook her head "no, but I'm going to let him tell me when he's ready" she sighed.

Art shrugged "if it was me I'll force it out of him" she said

"we know" the other two said causing Art to smile

Salt then thought about how to approach the subject of Art getting over Clint but couldn't decide how.

Art glanced at Salt knowingly since she's been trying to figure out who gave her the advice.

Artemis suddenly went tense "why do I have a feeling my brother is doing something stupid" she said causing Pepper to look at the TV

"Artemis" she pointed and Artemis looked and groaned

"I'm going to see Happy to get my belt" the brunette muttered standing up.

Pepper called Natalie over.

"Natalie, where's Happy?"

"He's waiting outside."

"Okay, get him, I need Happy."

Artemis followed after her when someone with an arc reactor walked onto the track "Happy" she called seeing him.

The bodyguard looked at her "I need my belt" she said and Happy nodded going to the car and getting the device.

He handed to her and she placed it around her waist.

Happy then grabbed a suitcase and followed Natalie inside

She placed her right palm over the buckle, which was shaped like the inside of a sniper scope, making the suit unravel from the belt. The colors were the same but the purple was the more dominant color.

Once the suit was on her Artemis flew to where the man was and blasted him. The man hit her with the whip making her stagger "sorry pal, I only let current people whip me" Artemis said

"ARTEMIS LILLIAN" Tony yelled through the com link "I didn't need to know that" Artemis laughed at him

In the restaurant Salt heard the comment through the comlink she placed in her ear when Artemis left "Artemis is getting beat and she makes sex jokes" she said to Natalie since Pepper went with Happy.

Natalie rolled her eyes "she wouldn't be Artemis if she didn't" she comment. Salt sighed watching the fight and saw Artemis pull Tony out-of-the-way as Happy rammed the guy with the car.

Salt watched the fight as Tony joined as Iron Man. The man was winning for a while until the siblings coiled the whips around their arms and jerked the man towards them, then punched him in the stomach.

Salt winced since she's seen people punched by Artemis full force and adding an iron arm and Tony's punch, the man would be lucky not to be coughing up blood for a week

The man was done and Tony ripped the arc reactor from its harness on the mans chest, and the man fell to his knees. The crowd around them burst into cheers.

The man began laughing as the cops dragged him away. Artemis let the suit turn back into a belt and frowned knowing from experience that bad guys only laugh like that if they have a ulterior motive.

Artemis hung out in the restaurant as Tony went to go talk to the man in French prison.

Salt joined her "so" she began as Artemis looked at her. Salt didn't even wince at the bruise forming on Artemis cheek used to it by now "I'm not telling you who gave me the advice" Artemis told her.

Salt sighed at that "it's not that I'm not glad you took someone's advice about moving on from him, it's that I know you rarely only take certain people's advice and I know none of them gave you that kind of advice recently" she explained.

Artemis smirked then dropped it seeing Hammer coming towards her "Salt if you leave me here by myself, I will kill you" she hissed.

Salt looked confused just as Hammer joined them "Artemis honey" he said and Artemis held back a wince.

Salt sighed then glance at her starkphone as Hammer flirt with Artemis.

"Ms. Stark the new car is here to take us to the airport" she said and Artemis nodded standing up "sorry Justin maybe another time" she said then left with Salt trailing behind.

Artemis smiled when she walked outside and saw her fans but one little kid about 6 stood out among the rest. She walked over to him and smiled

"Bonjour" she said and the boy smiled at her "quel est votre nom" (what is your name)

"Tyson" he whispered, his yellow eyes wide amazed, and Artemis held back a smirk knowing this kid lives up to his name.

She then noticed his picture of the Iron Siblings standing back to back "voulez-vous que je signe cette" (would you like me to sign this)

Tyson nodded with a smiled and Artemis took the picture then signed it. Before she handed it back she discreetly took out a business card and slipped it into the boy hand along with the picture.

Tyson looked at the card 'XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGESTERS' and looked back at Artemis. She winked and signed a few more pictures before she walked to the car where Salt, Pepper and Natalie were waiting patiently.

Happy drove off after Artemis got settled "that was nice of you" Salt said. Artemis smiled "I can do nice things sometimes" she whined causing Salt to roll her eyes.

The ride to the French Prison was filled with mindlessly chatter.

Tony got in and Artemis smirked "I'd always knew I have to pick you up at a prison some day" she said

Tony glared at her "and I always thought I'd have to help you hide a body someday" he snarked.

Artemis smirk became a grin "I have another friend for that" she said "but next time I'll ask you to help"

The siblings continued snarking each other as the three women watched on "are they always like this" Natalie asked.

The other two nodded "wait until you see them in their weekly fights" Pepper said with a smirk "it's fun to watch"

Natalie looked at them and began wondering if those two should be placed on a team with Clint or not. If Tony's anything like Artemis with pranks and revenge then SHIELD wouldn't stand a chance against those three. Artemis and Clint are bad enough, in fact some agents are still twitchy from when those two got revenge on them for a comment about Walsh.

Happy pulled into the airport where the plane was and they all boarded.

Once they were in the air Tony disappeared somewhere, Pepper was seething, Salt was talking to Natalie and Artemis was cleaning her fingernails with a pocket knife.

Artemis phone rang and she answered it "Yellow" she answered since only selected few have her personal number

"_so I seen the fight on TV and was wondering if you at least made a sex joke about the whips_" the woman on the other end asked.

Artemis smirked and started playing with her pocket knife "of course I did" she said

Nikko laughed _"I taught you so well"_

Artemis rolled her eyes "Nikko you were the bane of my parent's existed as I grew up, you got me hyper, cussed and other stuff then sent me back home" she said

Salt and Pepper snorted and Natalie hid a smirk, since it sounds just like Nikko, heavens knows Amber's going to be weird when she gets older.

The only sane one in that family is Rogue

_"I know I would've done the same to Salt but Lily scares me_" Nikko said.

"Grammy scares everyone" Artemis said and everyone agreed

On the other end Nikko smirked and peeked into the living room _"anyway the real reason I'm calling is because Morse is at Lily's" _she said

Artemis perked up at that and put the phone on speaker "are you serious" she asked

_"Yeah, Clinton brought her to meet Lily and he was not aware of my visit or that Jaz is home" _

The other three crowded around the phone "wait, Bobbi Morse is at my house when I'm not there, what the hell" Salt whined

"_I think that was the point but I'm here, so it's a fair trade. She's only been here 5 minutes and Lily's around scaring her" _

Artemis smiled "I love Grammy, I want to be like her at that age" she said and Salt nodded

Nikko peeked back into the living room and saw Jaz sitting in an arm chair glaring at Morse "_Jaz is glaring at her and it's awesome so I got a go before they have all the fun" _

"I want details later" Artemis said as she hung up

Artemis smiled "my godmother is awesome" she said

Pepper turned to Natalie

"that was Nikko Felix, a family friend and Grammy is Salt's grandma Lillian Steward but almost everyone calls her Grammy she's also Artemis's godmother" Pepper explained.

Nat nodded with a smile "and Morse" she asked.

"A blonde bitch" Salt muttered hoping to god that Morse won't be disrespectful to Grammy because Coulson can barely stop the fights between Carbonell and Morse now.

After they got home Artemis and Tony went down to the lab and Artemis shook her head to clear her dizziness and set down on the couch as Tony set in his hot rod interface

"Anton Vanko was a Russian Physicist who defected to the United Stated in 1963, however, he was accused of espionage and deported in 1967. His son, Ivan, who is also a physicist, was convicted of selling soviet-era weapons-grade plutonium to Pakistan and served 13 years in Kopeisk Prison. No further records exist.

Artemis shook her head again and walked up to the door just as Rhodey entered "hey bro" she said the went stumbling up the steps.

She waved to the three women talking on the couch and headed towards her room. She got there and walked towards her nightstand where an old style jewelry box set. Artemis set on her bed, laid her metal palm flat and went to change the core of the reactor.

She then grabbed the device that tested her blood toxicity "75%" she sighed and laid on her bed.

She laid down throwing a ball in the air as her phone rang "answer" she commanded not feeling like getting up.

Yinsen, who Artemis installed into the Malibu home at the beginning of the year, answered the phone "_ARTEMIS LILLIAN STARK, WHAT THE HELL"_ Clint's voice rang in the room.

"What did I do" she asked not up for a talk that would probably be about Morse

"_Why were Nikko and Jaz rude to Bobbi" _

Artemis rolled her eyes "I don't know, think of who you're talking about, Nikko is rude to everybody and Jaz needs to get laid"

_"Well they had no reason to be rude to her, she was polite to them"_

Artemis growled "Ok I'm tired of all this talk about how polite Morse is" she began sitting up "you ever wonder why me, Nat and Salt hate her. It's because she's a rude bitch that can't handle not being one of the top three assassins at SHIELD, so she always a bitch to us, but when you're around she's so nice it's sickening."

Artemis stood up off her bed and walked towards her phone with her assassins glare

"Plus there's a reason she's dating you Clint beside the fact that you're hot. It's because she's knows I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR TWO YEARS" she screamed as tears welled up in her eyes

"_Artemis" _he whispered shocked

Artemis gave a watery chuckle as she picked up the phone "no don't you even dare say any of that cliché crap" she then hung up her phone and glanced at it.

She tighten her hand and cracked the screen. The screen lite up and showed a picture of Clint. Artemis glared then with a scream threw the phone against a wall breaking it.

She slid down the wall she was leaning against and brought her legs up to rest her forehead on her knees then began crying.

Down in the lab Tony was working "Sir, Miss Stark is crying in her room" Yinsen said. Tony looked up amazed "why" he asked "she just confessed her love to Agent Barton" Yinsen replied.

Tony ran out of his lab and up the stairs passing the three women who were still on the phone.

Natalie looked up the other two who just shook their heads knowing the siblings are going to have a sibling moment

Tony entered his sister room and saw Artemis huddled against a wall. He slowly walked to her since if he ran, Artemis would kill first talk later, since there's only five people that she lets see her like this.

He got on the floor beside her and put his arm around her to bring her to his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head as she cried into his chest, although if anyone asked them about this moment they'd deny it. Pepper and Salt saw them like this once but they never brought it up

The next morning Artemis laid on her hammock in a bikini outside enjoying the sun as people were inside getting ready for Tony's party.

The siblings didn't talk about Artemis break down last night and Clint has called Salt all day as well as Artemis's back up phone, both of which Artemis ignored.

"Tony" she called seeing him pass the balcony.

Tony stopped and looked at her "Grammy's said she's not going to be here until late tonight, so we can expect her tomorrow" she said and Tony nodded.

Artemis went back to sunbathing and smirked when she heard Tony yell at a worker for checking her out. Sure Tony may not seem like it but he's overprotective of her sometimes mainly with men.

Artemis phone rang and she glanced at it "yeah Jaz" she answered

_"Artemis don't hang up"_

Artemis took the phone away from her ear and glared then hung up.

Inside Salt was looking over the cater list when her phone rang "Hello" she answered

"_Salt why is Artemis ignoring me"_ the voice whined

Salt sighed "maybe because you're an idiot that needs to let her have some space" she said glancing outside to see Artemis torturing the poor workers by stretching.

The man sighed "_okay, just tell her Fury's not giving me any missions until he feels Walsh is up to par. So she can call me whenever"_

Salt frowned since she never heard Clint sound so defeated "I'll tell her, but Clint you have to understand Artemis never been good with emotions" she said

Clint rubbed his face "_I know, I'll let you get back to work sis"_

"Bye bro" she said then hung up.

That night Artemis was in her room looking for a dress to wear and decided on a simple purple strapless party dress and a black leather jacket. She had her haired curled and wore black ballet flats.

She walked downstairs and saw the party was already started

As the night went on Artemis was back to acting like her self pre-SHIELD aka a party slut that went against everything her dad said.

Artemis was halfway drunk but snapped out of it when Salt came over with a glare and dragged her away from the guy she was grinding against.

"Salt" Artemis said because it's take a lot to get her drunk so her speech wasn't slurred "your brother is in the Iron Man suit and being stupid, plus he was being mean to Pepper" Salt snapped "so get your shit together and go get your brother out of the suit."

Artemis imminently sobered up "come on" she said running back into the house. Artemis growled seeing Rhodey heading to the lab "shit Salt start trying to get people out" she said heading to the lab.

Salt nodded and left

Artemis got to the lab and saw Rhodey suiting up in the Mark II "Rhodey stop let me talk to Tony" Artemis said grabbing her belt off her desk.

Rhodey finished suiting up and looked at her "sorry Artemis, he's gone to far for a talk" he said then flung her to the side knowing Artemis can take hits like that.

Artemis stood up with a growl "ok that's it" she said putting her belt on and making her suit appear.

She ran up the stairs just as everyone cleared out and Tony and Rhodey started fighting with Another One Bites the Dust playing "really he could have chose a more badass song" .

Artemis sighed and blasted them "both of you knock it off" she said.

Rhodey blasted her and she flew out of the window "Hey I'm the only one allowed to throw her out of a window" Tony said hitting Rhodey.

Artemis flew up to the room as the two Iron Idiots fell through the floor to the living.

"Happy get Pepper and Salt out of here" Artemis ordered and Happy did as ordered. Artemis even saw Natalie run probably to call Fury

Tony, no matter how drunk he was, still managed to give Rhodey a beat down. He looked at the crowd cowering outside, and he roared. Everyone fled in terror.

Rhodey stood up and slammed the kitchen sink into Tony. He landed in the fire-place, an explosion following his face plant. He pulled out and raised his hand at Rhodey. Rhodey put his hand up too, both repulsors activating.

Artemis ran between then with her repulsors up "both of you stand down right now" she ordered using her recruit training voice

"You think you got what it takes to wear that suit?" Tony mocked Rhodey ignoring Artemis.

"Right about now, neither of us have what it takes." Artemis said knowing she's been acting stupid lately.

"She's right. We don't have to do this, Tony."

"You wanna be the War Machine, take your shot."

"Put them down!" Artemis snapped.

"You gonna take the shot?"

"Put it down!"

"NO!"

"DROP IT TONY!"

"TAKE IT!"

Artemis fired both repulsors causing a double explosion, knocking the men back and Artemis staggered and fell to the ground with a groan

* * *

**I know Tony was a little oc in this chapter but Artemis is one of the only family members to actually pay attention to him and Artemis is his little sister so I figured Tony would be protective of her. Anyway for those that read Captain America's cousin the fourth chapter should be out soon. I also take ideas so if you have any either PM me or leave it in a review**


	10. New Element

Artemis woke up just in time to see Rhodey fly off with the suit "Jarvis shut off everything expect the com and navigation system in the mark 2 suit" she ordered taking off her helmet

"Right away Miss Stark" Jarvis replied

Artemis limped over to her brother, who was coming to "I want Donuts" he said as Art helped him up.

* * *

Artemis was inside the empty donut shop at the counter while her brother was outside in the donut sign.

The suit was back into the belt and Artemis was rubbing her forehead while taking a sip of her large coffee.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to exit the donut" she heard and looked up when her brother came in with Fury a minute later "oh joy just the person I want to see when I'm hungover" Artemis groaned as the two set at a booth.

Fury glared at her "Carbonell, do not get me started on your attitude" he said.

Artemis shrugged going back to nursing her hangover

"Fury, I told you, I don't want to join your super secret boy band."

"No, I remember, you do everything yourself."

Artemis felt someone sit next to her but ignored them as Natasha walked up to the booth

"We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for much longer."

"Huh." Tony's eyes became wider. "You're...Fired."

Artemis smirked "that's not up to you" Natasha said sitting down beside Fury

"Tony, I want you to meet Agent Natasha Romanov" Fury said smirking at Tony's face

"Hey" Tony said irritated

"I'm a SHIELD shadow once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury" she explained.

"I suggest you apologize" Tony said

"You've been rather busy; you made your girl your CEO, you've given away all your stuff" Fury said pointing at the eldest sibling "You let your friend fly away with your suit" he said amazed "Now if I didn't know better"

"You don't know better, I didn't give it to him; he took it" Tony interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa…he took it? You're Ironman and he just took it?" Fury taunted "Little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit, is that possible?" he turned to Natasha at the last part

"Well according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage" Natasha said with a smirk on her face, she then stood up and walked away

"What do you want from me" Tony asked him

"What do we want from you? No, the question is; what do you want from me" Fury questioned "You two have become my problem, a problem I have to deal with and contrary to your belief you are not the center of my world…I have bigger problems in the Southwest region to deal with"

Artemis smirked still ignoring then person staring a hole into the side of her head.

Natasha walked back over to Tony and Fury "hit them" Fury ordered with a snap.

The person beside Artemis reacted fast and slammed her down onto the counter and jabbed a needle into her neck and released a substance.

Artemis groaned as someone check her neck and saw the lines retreat some

"Get the hell off me Felix" she growled moving her feet back to trip her.

Nikko fell back and Artemis stood up to fix her jacket as she glared at the mutant.

"Ugh! What are you gonna do steal my kidney and sell it?" Tony groaned "Can you not do a terrible thing for like ten minutes…what did you do to us" Tony blinked as the contents entered his blood stream.

Artemis didn't blink as much as her brother since she was used to being drugged and knew how to deal with it

"What did we do for you" Fury corrected him "Its Lithium dioxide; it'll take the edge off for now. We're trying to get you back to work"

"Give us a couple of boxes of that and we'll be right as rain." Artemis said perching herself on top of a booth seat behind her brother

"It's not a cure. Just abates the systems." Natasha denied.

"It's not gonna be an easy fix" Director Fury said looking down at Tony's neck to seeing the poison lines

"Trust me we know; We're good at this stuff. We've considered every combination or permutations of every known element as a replacement for the palladium core" Tony snapped at him

"Well I'm telling you, you haven't tried them all" Fury informed them.

* * *

Artemis set on the rail at the house with a glass of whiskey in her hand. Fury and Tony set in front of her in chairs

"That thing in your chest and your arm is based on unfinished technology" Fury informed them

"It was finished; it just has never been particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my chest and into Artemis's arm" Tony snapped

"No, I would say the arc reactor was a stepping stone to something greater" Fury said leaning back in the chair. "It was gonna kick off an energy race that would dwarf the arms race. He was on to something big, so big that would make the nuclear reactor look like a triple A battery" Fury chuckled

"Just him?" Artemis began going to pour herself another drink "Or was Anton Vanko in this too?"

"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin; Anton saw it as a way to get rich but when your father found out and he had him deported" Fury grabbed one of the drinks and began drinking it. "When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver they shipped his ass to Siberia and he spent twenty years under a rock in a drunken fueled rage; not exactly an environment you wanna raise a kid in…that was the son you two had the unfortunate experience of crossing paths with in Monaco"

"You told us we haven't tried everything, what do you mean we haven't tried everything, what else haven't we tried" Tony asked him.

"Howard said you two were the only ones with the means and knowledge to finish what he started" Fury shrugged

"He said that?" Tony said in disbelief that Howard Stark would say that about him.

"Yup, are you two them people" Fury questioned. "Are you, because if you are you can solve the riddle of your heart" he said leaning closer to Tony pointing at the arc reactor.

"I don't know where you got your information but he wasn't my biggest fan" Tony informed him remembering the years of fighting or just ignoring him.

"Plus, I acted out against him any chance I got" Artemis informed

Tony nodded at that knowing that was true, mainly because Artemis embraced her Italian heritage more than Tony.

"What do you two remember about your dad, hmm?" he asked

"He was cold, he was calculating; he never told me he loved me…he never told me he even liked me, so it's a little tough for me to digest that he told you the whole future was riding on me, Artemis maybe but not me, and he passing it down. I don't get that; we're talking about a guy who's happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school"

"That's not true" Fury said shaking his head

"Well clearly you knew my dad better than we did" Tony said in a sarcastic tone

"As a matter of fact I did; he was one of the founding members of SHIELD" Fury said as he looked down at his watch. "I've got a two o'clock, you're good right, and you got this right" he said pointing at the two gray cases being set down next to the siblings

"What, no" Tony said completely confused "Got what, what are we suppose to get" Tony stood up also.

"Natasha will remain a floater in Stark; with her cover intact, and Nikko will stay to keep you in line" Fury said slipping on his jacket.

Tony traded looks with his sister, Nikko Felix keep them in line; It's like Fury didn't know the mutant at all.

"You remember Agent Coulson right" Fury said motioning to the senior agent "Oh and Tony, Artemis, I got my eye on you" Fury stared them down before turning and leaving again.

Artemis rolled her eyes

"We've disabled communications; no contact with the outside world" Natasha informed them professionally "Good luck" she turned walking away

Tony turned to look at Coulson

"Please, first I need a little body work, I'll put a little time into the lab and if we could send one of your goon squad down for some coffee bean from Starbucks or something like that" Tony said as he walked to Coulson

"I'm not here for that, I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any force necessary to keep you on the premises; if you attempt to leave or play any games I will tase you and watch Super Nanny as you drool on the carpet, kay?"

"Hey, I did not build that thing so you can use it on me" Artemis pouted

"I think I got the idea" Tony said nodding.

"Enjoy your evening entertainment" Coulson smirked then walked off.

Artemis looked at one of the cases and was shocked to see one was labeled _M. Carbonell_

* * *

A little while later Tony was watching an old movie of their father along with looking through Howard's journal.

Artemis was looking through their mother's case, most of it was WWII stuff and some of SHIELD. Not only was Maria Carbonell Stark a founding member, she was also an agent.

**"Tony**, **Artemis**" Artemis head snapped to the screen hearing the remorse in her father's tone "**You two are too young to understand this right now so I thought I'd put it on tape for you. I built this for you and someday you'll realize that its lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work, this is the key to the future" **the film ran over the original Expo model** "I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out and when you do; you'll change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation…is you two" **

Artemis blinked back tears at that and Tony looked at her "feel like breaking out" he asked and Artemis shook her head while rubbing her eyes "I'm going to look over Mom's stuff" she said.

Tony nodded leaving the lab

* * *

Artemis was now at the bottom of the case where there was a file labeled Winter Soldier

Artemis frowned because there's no way Maria could know the Winter Solider, he was after her time.

She opened it and gasped, inside was papers about kills that were Winter Soldier's M.O. How was that possible Winter Soldier is close to her age and he's not a mutant.

She stopped when she came to a written letter

_Artemis,_

_ If you're reading this then I'm dead and you've probably meet Sweetcheeks already, every spy does. He was an old friend of mine that the was turned, made to forget his memories. I'm not going to tell you who it is just in case someone looks through this. But Arty just reunite them that's all I ask_

_ sincerely,_

_ Mom_

Artemis frowned at that leave it to her mom to be cryptic and that both of them calls Winter Soldier a nickname.

Artemis looked up when the lab door open and Nikko appeared with Grammy and Jasmine.

Artemis put the file away and stood up to hug Grammy "I see the party got a little out of hand last night" Jasmine smiled

Artemis rolled her eyes pulling her godsister into a hug "where's your brother" Nikko asked

Artemis foreign innocents "he's not upstairs" she asked

Nikko gave her a look "I don't even know way Fury bothers, those two are like their parents, likes their freedom" Grammy said

Artemis smirked going back to the case

She pulled out a picture it was of Bucky and Maria hugging "I remember this" Nikko smirked taking it.

Grammy looked and smiled "yeah, those two were siblings in everything but blood" she said.

Nikko handed the picture to Jasmine "you mean after me and Maria threaten him" the mutant smirked.

Grammy nodded "yep"

"Plus if Bucky was still around Clinton would have multiple bullet holes in him" Grammy said

Artemis sighed she was wondering when one of them would bring up Hawkass "I don't want to talk about him now guys, I have more important things to figure out, like me not dying" she muttered

The four then began looking through the box when Artemis gasped "what" Jasmine said

Art pulled out a sea blue marble ball necklace "I remember this Mom always wore it when she was alive, I wondered where it went" she said

Grammy smiled "the Howling Commandos all chipped in and got that for her birthday"

Everyone looked up when they heard a car pull into the garage "Tony what's in your passenger seat" Artemis asked closing the case and walked over to the car.

Tony smiled as the four stopped and he hugged Grammy "The Expo model from the film" he answered

Nikko, Jasmine and the siblings began setting it up "why do you have this" Artemis asked once they were done.

Tony smirked "it holds the key to saving our lives" he said

The other two went to go sit on the couch leaving the siblings to theirs science.

"Jarvis, can you please Vac-U-Form a digital wire form. I need a maniputable projection." Tony ordered

"1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, Sir."

Tony grabbed the hologram and lifted it up, turning it around to place it in the middle of the room.

"Uh, how many buildings are there?" Artemis asked

"Am I to include the Belgian waffle stands?" Jarvis said. Grammy snorted at that leave it to the siblings to make AI's that are sassy

"You know what? It was a rhetorical question just show us." Tony then made the hologram spin. In mid-spin it went vertical in the air as the siblings brought some chairs over "Jarvis, Yinsen, what does that look like to you? Not unlike an atom." Tony asked

"An atom, Sir?" the AI questions

Artemis smirked at that

"In which case the nucleus would be here." Artemis stated pointing at the large globe in the center of model. "Highlight the Unisphere, please."

The globe in the center lit up an orange-ish color. Artemis spun her finger, making the globe turn, and then expanded her hands to make the globe larger.

"Loose the footpaths. Get rid of them." she ordered

"What is it you're trying to achieve, Sir, Miss?" Yinsen asked

"We're discovering, sorry, rediscovering a new element. I think." Tony responded

"Loose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees. Parking lots, exits, entrances. Structure the Protons and Neutrons using the pavilions as framework." Artemis put her hair up as Jarvis complied to her commands.

Tony clapped then threw his arms out expanding the atom

On the couch Grammy was smiling, separate the Stark sibling are a force to be reckoned with but together their unstoppable much like how their parents were.

"Been dead for almost twenty-five years and still taking us to school" he murmured.

Artemis smiled twisting around to look at each component. "Jarvis, run diagnostics similar to file AES-1" she ordered. Tony pulled the atom in smaller again staring at it in his hand with disbelief.

"This is a viable replacement for the palladium core" Artemis grinned wildly at Jarvis's words.

"Excellent" he murmured.

"Unfortunately it is impossible to synthesize" Yinsen informed them.

The siblings smirked, they can make anything possible as Dummy snapped his pinches ready to work "Get ready for a major remodel, fella's we're back in hardware mode" Tony said

* * *

Nikko was helping them as she slammed the sledge-hammer into the concrete "why did we deicide to let Nikko use the sledge-hammer" Artemis asked

Tony shrugged as they began building part of the particle accelerator "Nikko, where's Amber" Art asked

"With Wade" she responded

"Who's watching Wade" Tony asked

"Logan, Rogue and Gambit"

"I have a question, did Salt go with Grammy and Jaz to New York" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, so how well do you know Natasha" Tony asked

"She's my other partner, Hawkass flipped her a few years back" Art replied

"Yeah sometimes he regrets it when you two gang up on him" Nikko smirked

Art shrugged "He's the one dating Morse, when he knows me and Nata don't like her" she muttered

Tony rolled his eyes "why do you call him Hawkass" he wondered

Art smirked "his code name's Hawkeye and he has a really nice ass" she responded

* * *

Three days later the particle accelerator was just about finished when Coulson came in "I heard you broke the perimeter" he said

The siblings looked at him weird "yeah that was like three years ago, where you been" Tony commented

"I was doing some stuff." Coulson replied

"Yeah? Me too, and it worked. I'm playing for the team Coulson. You and all your Furry Freak Brothers. You gonna let me work or bust my balls?"

Artemis ignored them as she tried to find something to make the coil balance

"What is this doing here?"

Coulson lifted up a shield that was red, white and blue, with a half a star in the center

Artemis rolled her eyes hoping Coulson wouldn't started fanboying again

"That's it!"

"You know what this is?"

"It's exactly what I need to make this work!" Tony grabbed the shield.

Tony had Coulson lift the coil while he placed the shield under the coil. Then he measured it. "Perfectly level!"

Artemis snorted at Coulson's face, knowing he wants to taze Tony now.

"What" Tony asked looking at him strangely

"Nothing, goodbye; I've been reassigned. Director Fury wants me in New Mexico" he informed.

"The land of Enchantment" Tony replied

"So I heard" Coulson replied "We need you."

"More than you know." Tony snarked

"Not that much." Coulson walked out

Artemis followed him out "Hey Coulson" she said and Coulson stopped and looked at her "take Walsh with you, she needs the experience"

Coulson nodded

* * *

Artemis shredded her top leaving her in a sports bra as Tony walked over to the control panel and slipped a clear prism into the particle accelerator

"Initializing particle accelerator" Artemis stood next to Tony as he stood next to the wheel that would be used to synthesis the new element.

Tony slammed his hands down on the wheel turning it slowly as the energy hit the prism

"Approaching maximum power" Jarvis informed

Tony grabbed a large wrench he brought over with him and set it on top of the wheel to turn it.

He grunted in strain as the wheel barely moved

Artemis grabbed the wrench handle and began helping Tony move the wheel

The beam of energy passed over the wall burning into it.

"Whoops" he said nonchalantly as the turning got easier.

Artemis smirked as they moved the energy source toward the new arc reactor.

Sparks were flying from the energy cutting through the wall. As the energy went closer and closer to the center triangle of the new arc reactor it began to let out a loud whine.

The siblings turned it harder to assure it met right in the center. It glowed brighter and brighter causing Artemis smiled

Tony's arm lunged forward ending the process with a flick of a switch; the wrench clattered on the floor.

It shined brighter a second more before settling down within the small triangle.

The siblings went under the coils to get to the bright new element. They both stared at it a few minutes before Artemis grabbed some pliers to pick the element up with.

Artemis studied it with a small smile

"Congratulations…you have just created a new element" Jarvis said.

Artemis carefully placed the triangle into the new arc reactor it glowing brightly from the new energy.

"The reactor has accepted the modified core" Yinsen informed them as Tony stared closely at it.

"Let's do the other one" Tony smirked and Artemis hurried to set up the new reactor for herself as Jarvis began running test on the other one

* * *

**So the next chapter is gonna take me long as I have to plan out how Artemis would fit in to the final battle or if I should have her going around destroying the droids. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me**


End file.
